MegaMan X: Royal Weapon
by Saber-X
Summary: Pre X5, X is relieved of duty while Units #17, #0, and #54 are sent into space to participate in the Colony Protection Program. What turns out to be a simple mission turns into something bigger. And how are X's past links involved?


Disclaimer: MegaMan/RockMan, MegaMan X/RockMan X, and all related characters belong to Capcom co., Ltd. I don't own any and I'm not making any money from the characters Capcom created. So don't sue me. Cause that's bad.  
  
The character, Legion, belongs to Iron Lung (thanks for letting me use this character).  
  
All other characters (All the characters that don't belong to Iron or Capcom, etc...)in this fanfic belong to me. So don't steal them! Cause that's bad... For YOU!!!! ^_^  
  
"Life is a play. Nither chance nor a divine being writes the scripts for us. We write it, and we are the actors who play it... You are the author and the Hero."  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic so don't be surprised if you find typos all over the place. I had to rewrite this entire story three times due to the fact that I thought the lay out of the story the first time sucked, and the second is when my computer crashed on me. Just to let everybody know... This is just part 1. Just to let you know, there are 3 parts in the entire story. I know that there are some parts in this fanfic that will make you ask "what in the hell happened!?". It just so happens that every event in the plot happens for a reason. If a plot twist has you thinking "what happened?", it's because I meant it to. It'll all make sense in the end so don't worry. After you're done reading, there is a glossary after at the bottom that has some stuff (and concepts) that might not been explained in the story, so read that and it might become clearer if you were confused at all about some of the concepts in the story.  
  
  
  
  
MegaMan X: Royal Weapon  
By Saber-X "RazorHawk"  
  
Part 1: Opposing Forces  
  
  
  
  
"Doctor!!!! Run!!!!"  
"Leave NOW!!!! I can keep him here long enough to..."  
"I can't just leave you here!!!"  
"Do it! Take her and run!"  
"No! You take her! You can't possibly hold them off!  
"I'll do whatever it takes... Go... NOW!!!!!"  
"I won't leave you!!! You've done too much already!"  
  
MegaMan X: What's going on!? Who are you?  
  
"Please... Protect your family..."  
"You are our friend! I won't let you do this!!!!"  
"I'm staying! I can help!"  
"What the!? Doctor! RUN!!!!!"  
"We can't run from him! There would be nowhere to run."  
"What the hell!!! Would you two get out of here!!!"  
  
X: Wha... What the... Why can't you hear me? HEY!!!!!  
  
At that very moment, waves of plasma and gunfire broke down a near by door. A lone, dark figure with long hair stood in the doorway with a whole army backing him up.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!"  
  
X: Dammit... Got to do something... Can't move...  
  
"I'll help."  
"Wha... Ba... You can't..."  
"It's just like he said... I need something to protect. Go and save yourself. I'll help your friend."  
"But..."  
"Go. You know I can't be kept down that easily. Save your family. It's your only chance."  
  
X: What's going on???  
  
"I won't leave you behind too!"  
"You've got no choice! I've already caused you enough trouble. See ya... Brother..."  
"DAMMIT!!! NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everything went black...   
  
X: What the HELL is going on???  
  
X stood in the middle of nowhere. Not sure what to make of the images is just witnessed. Everything he saw was already hard enough to see. He saw what appeared to be some kind of laboratory. The people he saw were hard to describe since they all looked like shadows. It was too dark to even see anything. But it sounded like a war broke out. X then looked around. He could move now. He looked all around him and it was pitch black. He couldn't even see the floor he stood on. But he could see himself just perfectly.   
  
X: Huh? Where am I?  
  
"So you're the one."  
  
X suddenly became alert and readied his X-Buster.  
  
X: Who's there?   
  
"You really think you can beat me... Oh please."  
  
X: Who are you? Where are you?   
  
"I you need to know is... Never mind... You need not know anything. You can't win."  
  
X: Well maybe if you came out and showed your ugly face, maybe I could.  
  
"Well... Maybe you need to know one thing..."  
  
X couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. It echoed off the walls... if there were any.  
  
X: And that is?  
  
"You will DIE!!!!!!"  
  
All of a sudden everything turned white.  
  
X:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
X felt like he was being torn apart. The pain was excruciating. He tried all he could to fight back, but he couldn't. He couldn't even see his unknown enemy. X's body began to vanish and his struggles became weaker. His vision slowly slipped away from him and his body deteriorated. He tried to yell out, but couldn't. Then... He woke up.  
  
X: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
X's eyes flashed open and his arms flew out in front of him. He sat up in his sleeping capsule realizing that his nightmare was over. It was just a dream. X rubbed his eyes and sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
X: Just a dream...  
Zero: It felt real to me.  
  
X looked to his right and saw Zero getting up from the floor straightening his jaw.  
  
Zero: You'll never catch me running to save you when you're wailing like that ever again. I come in to check out what's going on... then BOOM... I get socked in the jaw.  
X: Sorry. *Grinning*  
Zero: *Grinning back* Next time you do that I'm kicking your ass... So, what happened?  
X: Bad dream.   
Zero: You'll get over it. I've had a few of my own.  
X: Not like this one.  
Zero: Probably not. I don't think I've ever punched anyone while I was sleeping.  
X: You know...  
  
Com Link: This is Dr. Cain. Unit #0 report to the briefing room 3 ASAP. Commander MegaMan X, report to briefing room 12.  
  
Zero: Time to go. I'll see ya later X.  
X: Better run!  
  
Zero ran out of X's living quarters and dashed to the briefing room to meet up with his unit. X headed toward the briefing room.  
  
  
  
- Hunter HQ: Hallway 12-A  
  
X walked down the deserted hall, making his way to the briefing. X, still unsure about his "dream", had a lot on his mind. What was it that he witnessed? Did it have something to do with Dr. Light? Was it about his past? Who were the people in his dream? Who did he actually talk to? He had so many questions, but the answers never came. X walked around the corner and eventually reached briefing room 12. X inserted his Hunter ID in the security console.   
  
HIDC: Identify.  
X: MegaMan X  
HIDC: Rank.  
X: Commander  
HIDC: Unit number.  
X: 17.  
HIDC: Confirmed.  
  
The door slid open and X entered the room. He looked to his right and saw Dr. Alexander Rico sitting at end of a small metallic table at the end of the room. Dr. Rico was an editor and designer at RDE (Reploid Development and Enhancement). He's also responsible for overlooking Units 15-23's overall mission performance. Even though he was in his early 30's it was in shape and has a build of an average body builder. His blonde hair made him look even younger.   
  
X: You wanted to see me Doctor?  
Dr. Rico: Yes, I did. So... What's up?  
X:... What do you mean?  
Dr. Rico: You seem a bit troubled. Ever since you came back from your Counter-Repliforce mission you haven't seen the same.  
X: Don't tell me... My performance is slipping.  
Dr. Rico: Oh no. Actually your performance has improved... A lot...  
X: Oh?  
Dr. Rico: It's the performance of your unit is what I'm referring to.  
X: I don't understand.  
Dr. Rico: Well, ever since you came back from that mission. Your unit has been seeing less action.  
X:...  
Dr. Rico: Still confused? Well, you and your unit are quite good in their field. You're giving an assignment, you carry it out. But for the last couple months your unit's performance has been slipping.  
X: What are you talking about? I thought...  
Dr. Rico: Yes, they've been doing an excellent job. But in your last few missions, you have been accomplishing mission objectives by yourself.  
X: But...  
Dr. Rico: They're experienced Hunters X... I'd them to better their skills by being more active in their mission rather than just backing you up all the time.  
X: I just don't...  
Dr. Rico: ... Want them to get hurt. I understand. You just care a little too much. So that's why I've issued this.  
  
Dr. Rico hands him a small slip of paper. X takes it and reads it.  
  
X: You're relieving me!?  
Dr. Rico: Only temporarily. You'll be back on duty in two weeks.  
X: What about my unit!?  
Dr. Rico: They'll be sent to Zeta.  
X: You're sending them to a colony!? A freaking space colony!?!?! They're having a war up there!  
Dr. Rico: Right. That's why I think Unit 17 will be a valued asset to the colony's protection.  
X: What about Unit 0!? They're going up there to oversee the Colony Protection Hearing!  
Dr. Rico: So. It doesn't matter what the verdict is. Those so-called "revolutionaries" won't accept it. It's perfectly clear what they want.  
X: But why are you relieving me? I'm their Commander. Why am I not going with them?  
Dr. Rico: I figured you need the time off. It's only two weeks.  
X: How do you figure I need time off!?  
Dr. Rico: You have this constant urge to protect your unit. They don't need protection. They have experience. I think they could develop their skills more affectively on the colonies.  
X: But...  
Dr. Rico: Enough! It isn't permanent. So I don't see any problem here. See you in two weeks Commander.  
X: ... Yes sir...  
  
X left the room.  
  
  
  
- Maverick Hunter HQ - Briefing Room 3  
  
Dr. Cain: Ah, Zero... Come in.  
  
The metallic steel doors slid open and Zero, commander of Special Unit #0 walked in. The 5 foot 10 inch tall crimson armored Hunter walked over to the desk of Dr. Cain, the former archaeologist who was now a head figure at Maverick Hunter HQ and had one of the highest authorities at the base (he was also in charge of the Hunter Production Team).  
  
Zero: You wanted to see me?  
Cain: What? No "hi", or "How are you?" Come on my boy. Stop being so serious all the time.  
  
Zero couldn't help but smile. Good old Dr. Cain has always been the same. He did take his work seriously, but his personality was just something to be admired. It was almost like he was carefree. The doctor would always (whenever he had free time) try to spend a little time with him and X. He viewed them as friends on his off time. He was a pretty well rounded guy...  
  
Zero: Heh... You never change...  
Cain: What do you expect from an old man?  
Zero: At least something... *smiles*  
Cain: Good one... Anyway, yes, I did want to see you. As you know, the United Space Colony Alliance just started their protection program and they've requested Hunter Units of high-class.  
Zero: Yeah. You and Rico handpicked my unit for this thing.  
Cain: Yes. All three colonies will be receiving one high-class unit to help out with the protection of the colonies. What we've been told is that all three colonies: Zenith, Zeta, and Eurasia, have requested that you depart for the colony, Zenith, immediately.  
Zero: What!? Immediately!?  
Cain: Yes... You will be leaving in about 30 minutes.  
Zero: What the hell!? My guys are out right now. The only one here is Sofia, and she doesn't even know about this.  
Cain: Just tell her to get ready. This situation is crucial.  
Zero: What exactly is the situation?  
Cain: You'll be briefed once you get there. The only thing you need to know is that you'll be up there for about 3 months.  
Zero: I know that... But...  
Cain: This is no time for stupid questions. You've got to get ready.  
Zero: We don't have this planned! We don't even know what's going on up there! And what Units are you sending to the other two colonies?  
Cain: The Unit going to Eurasia will be Bison's Unit. They won't be departing for several hours because we need to fuel up their transport.  
Zero: You're sending Unit 54... That's good, but what about Zeta?  
Cain: We're still thinking about that. Anyway, get Sofia and go to Hanger Bay 2. There'll be an E-56 transport waiting for you. It's all we have available, and the destination timer has a problem, but don't be picky. It'll get you there.  
Zero: But...  
Cain: You have to leave immediately.  
  
Dr. Cain got up from his chair and pushed a very unhappy Zero out the door as he protested.  
  
Cain: See you when you get back. I'll treat you and your Unit to dinner...  
  
The double metallic doors slid closed behind the dumb founded Reploid as he stood in the hallway. Just like that... He was going to spend 3 months in space. Zero could still see the smile on Dr. Cain's face as he said "I'll treat you to dinner" (Considering Reploids don't eat regular food). His expression changed from dumbfounded look to a more ironic "My life sucks" look.  
  
Zero: He enjoyed every minute of that...  
  
Zero activated his helmet radio to contact his only available Hunter... While Zero was occupied, Dr. Rico walked into the briefing room to consult with Dr. Cain.   
  
Cain: I'm hoping you didn't go to hard on him. He is a very good Hunter.  
Rico: I tried my best. I relieved him a few minutes ago. And I gave the order to send Unit #17 to Zeta. He won't accompany them for two weeks.  
Cain: Did you tell him I approved this?  
Rico: No. Besides, it wouldn't make a difference. You don't really think X will be needed for the program do you? I mean; I'm sure his Unit will be fine without him.  
Cain: I thought so too.  
Rico: Anyway, why did you have him relieved? I felt like I had to lie to him. His Unit's overall performance is has slipped a little, but it's still excellent. Funny thing is he believed he was holding them back. There was no need to carry out the order.  
Cain: Call it a hunch Dr. Rico. It wasn't necessary for him to be up there as well. We're already sending Zero, we don't need another Hunter with just as good a performance rate going up as well... Plus... I'm worried about him...  
Rico: For what? He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He's already proved this. Why are you worrying over whether or not he'll be okay?  
Cain: I don't know... That's all I need to hear right now Doctor. You may leave.  
Rico: Yes sir.  
  
He got up and left the room.  
  
  
  
- Maverick Hunter 20 - Control Room 20  
  
June: Unit #68! Come in!  
  
June was a communications Reploid who was at the helm of the communication console for various Hunter Units in the area. The blonde female Reploid never had any experience in combat, but her knowledge of technology landed her the job of communications officer. She had a resemblance to Iris of Repliforce except she wore a standard female Hunter armor plated uniform.  
  
June: This is Maverick Hunter HQ! Do you copy?  
Jared: This is Captain Jared! What's the situation?  
June: Mavericks have attacked Reploid Research Facility 12-4!  
Jared: How long ago?  
June: 2 1/2 hours ago.  
Jared: What!? You're just calling us now?  
June: They had the situation under control but the maverick recently acquired reinforcements. What's Unit #67's status?  
June: They're already on the scene. They need back up! They're being overwhelmed!  
Jared: Roger that! We'll be there in 3 minutes!  
June: I copy!  
  
June cut the COM-link and opened another one. This time to Unit #67...  
  
June: Unit #67, do you copy? I've sent back up! Unit #67, do you copy?  
  
Silence...  
  
June: Damn! Unit #67... Can you hear me?  
  
She kept trying to make contact with the Maverick Hunter Unit to no avail. She opened a link to Unit #68 again.  
  
June: I've lost contact with Unit #67! Unit #68! Proceed with extreme caution...  
Jared: Roger that...  
  
  
  
A few hours later...   
  
  
  
  
- Colony 122 "Zenith" - Zenith Palace  
  
Zero walked along the long elegant hallways of Zenith Palace. The palace and the colony were named after it's heroic founder, Patrick Zenith. He was top head chief of the construction of the only space colony in the Tango Sector near the moon. Maverick space pirates called the "R-Faction" attacked the developing colony on June 23, 21XX. Maverick Hunter Unit #16 was in command of the undeveloped colony's protection but most of the hunters were wiped out. Zenith took command of the unit after Unit #14's Commander, Drake Rider, was destroyed. He had ordered them to attack the battle cruiser, Epsilon (which was the commanding ship of the faction's fleet), and board it. They were able to use the main weapons on the ship to take care of the remaining enemy ships. Zero laughed after remembering such an unbalanced story. He had forgotten where he had heard it but it was a little far-fetched and uncreative.  
  
Zero: Sounds like bad fan fiction.  
  
The hallways of the palace were quite a sight. The floors were made of marble and the walls sparkled as if they were something out of a fairy tale. Hell, even the wallpaper looked expensive. Zero walked into the main hall and saw Sofia Falcon waiting for him by entrance to Zenith's office. Zero smiled at her and she smiled back.  
Sofia Falcon was one of the rare human Maverick Hunters. She was originally was LLD (Last Line of Defense), a short-lived military specialist group created to stop any kind of terrorists from making a global threat. She's a master of CQB (Close Quarters Battle) and is very deadly. The first thing anyone notices is her long blonde hair, which goes great with her blue armored jumpsuit that really shows off her figure. She stood up right saluted him.  
  
Sofia: Commander.  
Zero: Stop it.  
Sofia: *smiling* Yes sir.  
  
Zero never had that kind of authority attitude. His unit, for the first couple months, always saluted him and gave him a lot of respect as if he were the friggin president of his own country. Zero had to tell them over and over again not to do that and just take orders... and to call him Zero, not Commander. X was the same way.  
  
Zero (Thinking): I think X's character just rubs on me.  
Sofia: So, what now Zero?  
Zero: I don't know. Cain sent us out here on a dead serious assignment and we have nothing to do. I guess we wait for General Zenith and Dr. Rico to arrive. They give us our primary objectives for the upcoming "Protection Debate".  
Sofia: Can't believe they're making us stay up here for the next three months. This recycled oxygen makes me woozy.  
Zero: Heh heh... That's one of the advantages of being a Reploid.  
Sofia: Shut up.  
Zero: Heh heh.  
  
Sofia gives him a fake smile and looks at the clock.  
  
Sofia: How much longer do we have to wait?  
Zero: About another half an hour.  
Sofia: When do you want to call in the rest of the unit?  
Zero: Whenever. We'll brief them after we get familiar with what we're supposed to do.  
Sofia: (Sigh)... I just can't believe we're gonna be stuck up here for three months. Hopefully Zeta and Eurasia will be all right.  
Zero: They should. Once they get a unit assigned to each of them. Last I heard, Unit 54 was hired to protect Eurasia. Heard anything about Zeta?  
Sofia: Unit 17's suppose to be the hired protection for Zeta.  
Zero: X's unit!?   
Sofia: Yep.  
Zero: Great... I can't believe they sent us both on some space voyage. Something bound to happen now, knowing our luck.  
Sofia: Don't worry about it Zero, things won't be that bad. We'll work something out between the citizens here. I doubt we're even needed.  
Zero: How do you know that? We don't even know for sure what we're doing here.  
  
The overhead COM link suddenly interrupts the conversation.  
  
Com: Unit 0, please head to the docking bay #32. Repeat. Unit 0, please head to docking bay #32. Sofia shifts her attention back to Zero.  
  
Sofia: Great, everybody's here now.  
Zero: Let's go get em.  
  
Both hunters depart to the docking bay.  
  
  
  
  
- Maverick Hunter HQ - Living Quarters of Neon Blade  
  
Neon Blade, second in command of Maverick Hunter Unit #54, sat in his quarters looking at his performance record. He was about 6,2" with an average build for a combat Reploid. People say he resembles the leader of special unit #0, Zero, both in looks and combat style as he uses a S2-Class Beam Saber (S2-Class sabers are double sided). He uses it more like a combat knife than an actual saber. His long brown hair only goes down to his shoulders, and his armor is a smoky gray color, so he doesn't see any resemblance between himself and Zero  
Looking at his performance record, he realizes that his skills are above A-Class. So that contributed to Dr. Rico's decision so pick a unit with a high performance ratio, thus having Unit #54 make the cut for the colony anti-maverick program. He put down the folder and grabbed his S2, attaching it to the holster on his shoulder.  
  
Neon: I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck in orbit for three months. Why can't those bastards solve their own problems?  
Bison: Maybe because they're "bastards".  
  
Neon turned to see none other than Bolt Bison. The leader of Unit #54. Bison looked down at Blade at a towering 9,3" and had an extremely heavy build (considering he is a Bison).   
  
Bison: Either way, we're going to Eurasia.  
Neon: Stuck in space for three months, that's not my idea of fun. I can't believe you're going along with this.  
Bison: Why not? It's not like we're leaving anything behind. Plus it's a direct order from Dr. Rico. We're going to stop any type of maverick hostility if any arises. Why are you so dead set against leaving?  
Neon: I have my reasons.  
Bison: Whatever. Besides, you won't want to be here in the next couple days anyway.  
Neon: What's that supposed to mean?  
Bison: ... Dr. Cain is going to run a D-Scan on all former mavericks.  
Neon: Dammit. I'm not sitting for another 22 hours while Cain checks my head for that damn virus.   
Bison: Then I'll see you at hanger #12 at 16:00.   
Neon: Yes sir.  
  
Bison left the room. Neon sat down on his bed and began looking at his record again. Neon then saw his door reopening and in walked none other MegaMan X.  
  
Neon: Why does everyone just walk in here. You guys never knock.  
X: You'd never open the door. *X shoots him a smile*  
Neon: Point taken. What's up?  
X: Nothing much. Just wanted to see if you needed any moral support. I didn't think you'd be too happy going up there for three months.  
Neon: You thought right. You know exactly how I feel about outer space.  
X: How could I forget. That mission was hectic.  
Neon: Stop. I don't need to be reminded. Anyway, it's good you stopped by.  
X: Yeah, friends do that from time to time. And I've got lots of time.  
  
Neon gives him a puzzled look.  
  
Neon: Aren't you supposed to be on...  
X: Zeta. Nope. I've been relieved from duty. I'll be joining them in two weeks.   
Neon: The hell!? Why?  
X: Dr. Rico saw it best that the unit get some free time. It should better their skills a little.  
Neon: Huh? Does anyone else know?  
X: Not that I know of. It only happened yesterday morning. Everyone will eventually find out anyway. I just don't feel like talking about it.  
Neon: Well, at least if something goes down at the meeting tomorrow, you won't have to fight.  
X: Maybe, but I feel kind of helpless. I feel like if a battle happens, I may be able to do something about it. I can't believe it's that bad up there. So much senseless fighting. Don't they understand a battle won't solve anything.  
Neon: Stupid bastards. I'm telling ya. Did you hear about the riot near Zenith Palace. It was nasty. 233 humans injured. And 56 dead. The Reploid body count was 123.  
X: *clenching his fist* Stupid!  
Neon: Don't worry about it. Once I get up there, I'll make sure stuff like this doesn't happen.  
X: *smiling* I thought you didn't want to go.  
Neon: I don't, but seeing that I have to, I guess I can play riot control. I'll wimp me some ass if I have to and be back in three months.  
X: Now that sounds familiar.  
  
Hunter Intercom: MegaMan X. Please report to control room B. Repeat. MegaMan X, report to control room B.  
  
X: Crap. I gotta...  
Neon: I'll come with. I'm bored anyway.  
X: Alright. Let's go.  
  
Both Hunters dashed out of the room.  
  
  
  
- Aboard Transport Shuttle #23 - Destination: Zeta  
  
Even with their commander absent from the current mission. Unit 17 was still on route to Colony 123. But like most others. They weren't too happy with their situation. Being stuck on a space colony was no one ideal vacation. Even if they've never been there before, everyone was against it. Each with their own reasons. Some don't want to leave home. Some are just lazy and don't want to work. But all of them came to the same conclusion... This sucks...  
  
Auto Pilot Com: 134 minutes till arrival at docking bay 8.  
Volnut: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!  
Kara: Not only are we stuck with having to go to Zeta, but also we have to listen to this thing the entire way there. Can you fix it Trigger.  
Trigger: Nope. If I could get into the cockpit, then it would be a different story. I don't want to risk causing a rupture in the shuttle's hull. I'm not gonna get sucked into space.  
Kara: So the ship's destination clock is busted and we can't fix it.  
Trigger: Bingo.  
Eric: If someone doesn't fix it, I'm busting' it open.  
Pyro: ...  
Hiryu: How'd I get stuck here.  
Auto Pilot Com: 133 minutes till arrival at docking bay 8.  
Volnut: SHUT UP DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Volnut raised his arm cannon and pointed it at the cockpit ready to blow a hole right into the shuttle. Volnut was the heavy weapons specialist of Unit 17. He not only knew how to use varied types of weapons, but he could built them as well. He was a valued part of the team (even though he is a hot head), especially during weapon shortages. The light-blue armored Reploid is an almost perfect Hunter if it wasn't for his impulsive attitude. But the others keep him in check.  
  
Kara: GRAB HIM!!!!  
  
Both Kara Musamaru and Eric Slasher grabbed Volnut's black armor plated body and held him back. Kara was second in command of Unit 17 and along with Slasher, were human beings. Kara's a beautiful brunette and deadly in CQB. She wears a black armor plated jumpsuit (made by Dr. Cain) since she does encounter mavericks on a daily basis. She has a caring personality but is lethal in a verbal assault. She could make anybody cry. She gets into arguments often with Eric and Volnut during their "off duty activites" and Volnut takes it quite offensively when she say she's just pointing out he's an idiot. Eric Slasher is more of a melee fighter. His last name gives you a clue to what his choice of weapon is. He uses a an S2-Class Beam Saber and is sparing partners with Neon Blade of Unit 54. Unlike Kara, he prefers not to wear any armor. He wears a black trench coat (which is also the color of the rest of his clothing) giving himself a very cold appearance (which doesn't match with his spiky blonde hair). But in reality, he is a sensitive guy.  
  
Volnut: GET OFF!!!!!  
Eric: Calm down idiot.  
Volnut: Why you!  
Kara: Stand down Volnut. You're gonna get us all killed.  
Volnut: Okay... Fine...  
  
Volnut deactivated his arm cannon and both Kara and Eric let him go. Volnut sat down with the rest of them.  
  
Hiryu: Get a shrink Volnut.  
Volnut: Shut up.  
  
Hiryu is the communication specialist of the group. He takes care of all transmissions and relays orders and other messages to their commander, MegaMan X. Even though his specialty is in communications, he's also a former demo man for Unit 23. He good at deconstruction and he's a explosions expert. He can make any kind of bomb. His specially made blue Demo-Armor can even protect him from a megaton blast. Kara takes a liking to him because of his calm, but caring personality. And also because his spiky brown hair reminds her of one of her favorite video game characters.  
  
Trigger: Stop it, will ya. It's over now.  
  
Trigger is the rookie hunter of the group. He's a novice when it comes to any kind of combat. But he's a very good technician. If it's broken, he can fix it. He's a miracle worker when it comes to those kinds of things. He's also a hacker and has an extensive knowledge of security systems of varied type and how to brake into them if need be. He once even prevented the main CPU at Hunter HQ from overloading due to maverick tampering. The little green Reploid stands at about 4 feet tall and wears a helmet similar to X's. He looks and sounds like a 7 year old boy and Kara teases him and X on how they look alike. X doesn't mind at all though and finds it sort of funny.  
  
Pyro: Heh heh.  
Volnut: You can shut up too.  
Pyro: Make me.  
Volnut: Fine...  
Kara: Brake it up.  
  
Pyro Omega is the tall, silent type. And just because his name is Pyro doesn't mean he sets things on fire. He was found nameless so he named himself. He was originally built to serve as an assassin for Repliforce (their special ops division), but after the revolt, he had nowhere to go. Dr. Cain took him in and assigned him to Unit 17. X realized that he really is a well-rounded guy and is totally against killing, but he likes to start a fight (especially with Volnut). He's a skilled fighter and uses an old-fashioned Katana, which he crafted himself. The edge of the blade is microscopic and can cut through almost anything. He also a master in infiltration. So he's the guy they call to take on the "brake into enemy central undetected" missions. He had mildly long black hair and wears a bandana. Without a helmet, his artificial face skin makes him look extremely human. He is also built with gray lightweight combat armor so he's extremely fast.   
  
And that pretty much sums up the legendary Maverick Hunter Unit 17.  
  
Auto Pilot Com: 132 minutes till arrival at docking bay 8  
Volnut: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
Kara: GRAB HIM!!!!!!!!  
Hiryu: Only 132 minutes of torture left...  
  
  
  
- Maverick Hunter HQ - Control Room B  
  
MegaMan X and Neon Blade rushed through the door to see Dr. Rico staring at the main computer screen.  
  
X: What is it Doctor?  
Rico: Sorry about this X. But it looks like you'll be returning to duty early.  
X: It's only been a day... Okay. What's the situation?  
Rico: Mavericks have attacked the Reploid Research Station near the old Repliforce Storage Facility. You already know the territory X, since you were sent there to intercept R-Unit 55 and stop their commander (Web Spider) from completing the construction of their anti-satellite weapons. If we don't act fast, they'll start taking hostages. We lost contact with Unit #67 a few hours ago and we're assuming Unit #68 has taken major losses. We thought we were in control but that's obviously not the case. You're the only available Hunter we've got right now. They're using a transportation jammer so every other Hunter in the area is too far away, we need to get there in the next 20 minutes! We're the closest to Memorial Hall so the only way to get there in time is for you to take a Hover Cycle.  
X: Okay. I'll go.  
Rico: Wait X. First step into that capsule over there.  
  
Dr. Rico pointed to the nearby capsule sitting next to a control panel.  
  
X: That looks like one of Dr. Light's capsules.  
Rico: Dr. Cain was able to construct a capsule just like his and can now implant the schematics for the armors you've been able to collect that Light created for you. I thought you might want to be equipped with your "fourth" armor (The armor X acquired in MegaMan X4 for those who don't know) before you take off.   
X: Alright.  
  
X jumped into the capsule and Dr. Rico operated the control panel. The capsule closed and a foray of shinning light engulfed X. After a few seconds, the capsule opened and X emerged wearing the fourth armor. X looked down and reassured he was wearing it.  
  
X: Great! Now I'm ready to go.  
Neon: I'm going too.  
Rico: Blade! You're scheduled to leave for Eurasia in a few hours.  
Neon: You can't send X in there by himself. And I doubt it'll take that long. I'm an available Hunter, I'll back him up.  
Rico: Fine. Go now.  
X: Let's go Neon.  
Neon: Alright.  
  
X and Neon rush to hanger 12 to grab their Hover Cycles. They can only hope that they can make it in time.  
  
  
  
- Conference Room - Zenith  
  
Zero: I can't believe you did that!!!  
Python: Wasn't my fault! It kept going off!  
Zero: You're not supposed to shoot the intercom! You almost blew up the transport!  
Air Lancer: If he didn't someone else would've.  
Gyro: Got that right.  
Hwoarang: Yep.  
Sofia: Idiots...  
Zero: How did I get stuck as Commander? I swear... What was Cain thinking putting a group like this together as a Special Ops Unit?  
  
Special Unit #0 had finally arrived on Zenith. All 6 Hunters of Special Unit #0 were united, ready to be briefed with whatever objectives the Colonist Leaders had for them. The new arrivals were Python, Air Lancer, Gyro, and Hwoarang.   
Python was second in command and one hell of fighter. He had an average build for a Hunter and was about 5'10" His forest green armor and helmet made him look fierce and just by looking at him, Zero was reminded of Vile, the Reploid War Machine destroyed by him and X. His visor gave him a more intense presence. But once he took it off, his eyes give him a more intelligent and kind look. Even though he's a Hunter of SA rank, he prefers to carry no weapons. He combines agility, brute strength, and quick thinking into one, spawning a fighting style all his own. He's almost unbeatable when he's up close and personal. He also wouldn't mind if Zero gave the second-in-command position to someone else as he doesn't like having that kind of authority. He has a constant fear that he might make a wrong decision. But that, in no way, affects his performance as a Hunter.   
Air Lancer was their air tactics specialist. He used to be the best pilot in the Repliforce Air Fleet but was discharged after punching out his commanding officer, Storm Owl. He disagreed with their "dream" of independence. Owl's intentions were to launch an all out assault on the planet after Repliforce ascended into space (but of course, MegaMan X, who hadn't known of Owl's plan, stopped him because of his mission to stop the Repliforce coup). Has a striking resemblance to Storm Eagle (despite his nickname is "Sky Wolf") but his armor gleams a sparkling "cloud" white, which allows him to blend in with natural colors of the sky. He has an extensive knowledge of weapons but mostly uses the sharp edges of his wings as blades. Zero allowed him to join the unit after finding out they have a lot in common. Both of them were short tempered.  
Gyro is a former assassin now turned Maverick Hunter. He worked with members with the Sigma Revolution and at the time, Sigma's views made sense. But he couldn't see using his skills to kill unworthy opponents like helpless humans so began to fight against him. But after the first Reploid War, he really didn't have a purpose so he decided to seek out the Hunter who took down Sigma. He ran into X and they dueled for a short time. X came out the victor, and rather quickly. Gyro would have been scrap if he were fighting any other Hunter. He asked X why he didn't finish him and he reply was "I don't want to fight". That's when he joined the Hunters. He figured if he becomes a Hunter, he'd understand why X defeated him. A Reploid who doesn't enjoy fighting defeated him. To him, this wasn't logical. So he joined to find out why X is such a strong warrior. His armor plating is light, but durable. It's also a pitch-black color (he's an assassin, what do you expect?) and he has no artificial face structure. Just helmet plating that covers his whole head. It hard to describe his skills as he doesn't have a weapon of choice, he uses whatever weapon he would happen to have in his possession (which is completely unpredictable). He's also a master infiltrator who has never been caught. You could say he's the mystery man of the group.  
Hwoarang... The red-haired, crimson armored Hunter. If anything could describe his skills I'd guess it be firepower. He's known for having used and mastered all kind of blasters, rifles, grenade launchers, and any other kind of heavy weapon. He's a very emotional character and expresses these feelings without hesitation. He's a Reploid who has this habit of checking all hot looking women (which Sofia calls "The Glitch"). He takes a liking to all hot looking chicks, seldom of them Reploids, and has a way of charming them as well. Dr. Rico has yet to figure out why he does this. It's unexplainable. But that's what makes him who he is...  
Zero still didn't know how he wound up Commander of this unit. But right now the only question he had on his mind was... When were they going to be briefed!? They had been on Zenith for quite awhile now and yet Zero hasn't heard from Patrick Zenith or anyone for that matter. He was getting rather frustrated as well. He was ready to knock down the door to the conference room for crying out loud! Just then a Colonist Representative came out to greet them. It was a woman about 5'7" with long, slender legs. She was quite a looker and her blonde hair shimmered, which no doubt caught the attention of Hwoarang. Sofia elbowed him.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey!  
Sofia: You're looking too hard.  
  
She walked over and shook Zero's hand.  
  
Representative: Hello there. You must be Commander Zero. Nice to meet you, my name is Trina Heartilly. I'm representing Mr. Zenith, so I'll be your informer for as long you are here.  
Zero: Nice to meet you. No disrespect, but what happened to Mr. Zenith.  
Trina: Sorry, Patrick Zenith, as the founder of this colony, is a very busy man. He's preoccupied with keeping order around here. We haven't exactly had the best of luck.  
Zero: So we'll be accepting orders directly from you?  
Trina: Yes, that is correct. Is that a problem?  
Zero: No. Not as long as we do our mission.  
Trina: Great. First things first. Are you familiar with the situation here on Zenith?  
Zero: Not entirely. I do know about the citizen riots and maverick factions. I don't know anything about why there's so much fighting going on out here.  
Trina: Here then.  
  
Trina gives him a small portfolio.  
  
Trina: That should get you up to speed. All the paper work in there will give you the info about what's conspiring up here and what you should be prepared for.  
Zero: Thank you. This'll help some. When do we get our first mission briefing.  
Trina: I'll contact you... Everything pretty quiet right now. You won't be seeing any action as of yet. But I'll need you to come to my quarters later tomorrow morning.  
Zero: For...  
Trina: Something I'd like to discuss with you in private.  
  
Zero looked confused. What could she possibly need to talk to him about in private.  
  
Trina: I'll see you at 05:00 tomorrow. Room #237RT7. It's on the 7th floor of the palace. Your quarters on the 10th floor. Rooms #433TY8 to 433TY14. See ya later.  
Zero: Alright.  
Hwoarang: Bye Bye.  
Sofia: For a Reploid, you are a real pervert.  
Hwoarang: Shut up!  
Zero: Knock it off.  
  
Zero shook his head and headed toward the elevator section of the palace. He figured he'd get some rest (even though he doesn't need it). He could use a break from the unit even IF THEY JUST GOT BACK TOGETHER. He started the search for their new living quarters.   
  
Zero: What could X be doing right now...  
  
  
  
  
- Reploid Research Facility 12-4   
  
X and Neon were closing in on their destination. It had been 17 minutes since they left the HQ and were making pretty good time. X, even though determined to stop the incoming mavericks, had a lot on his mind. He wondered how his unit was doing. Had they made it to Zeta safely? He also wondered about the reasons he was relieved. He was over protective? X didn't totally agree with that. He was overly worried about the well being of his friends, but not enough to be "over protective". He had confessed to Dr. Rico that he didn't want them to get hurt, but he didn't baby them. They've seen a lot of action as of late (not to mention that they also saved him on several occasions). So he was a little confused about Dr. Rico's orders. X then realized he wasn't staying focused and came back to reality.   
  
X: Time limit!  
Neon: 20 seconds.  
X: Burn out!  
  
They had begun to speed up, ready for anything that could possibly stand in their way. Seconds later they arrived at the facility and came to a screeching stop. But, surprising to both of them. Nothing was waiting for them. The area was deserted.   
  
Neon: Where are the bastards?  
X:...  
  
They didn't see any sign of maverick resistance. But they did notice that the entrance to the facility was all tore up. The door had been ripped off and thrown some distance. It was about 9 meters away wedged in the cliff side.   
  
Neon: What the hell did that!?  
X: Neon...  
Neon: What?  
X: Could you scope out the area. I'll check inside.  
Neon: Alone?   
  
X could tell Neon was against it.  
  
Neon: ... Fine. Don't get killed.  
X: Right.  
  
Neon left his hover cycle and started a patrol of the area. He just calmly walked away. X smiled as he saw him do this. Neon looked as if he didn't care whether he'd get jumped or not. Of course, that's what drives unknowing mavericks to do that. Neon was too good to get ambushed. He could lure out his target better if he looked like he wasn't expecting it. Getting off his bike, X started walking toward the entrance and stop a few meters short. He was open minded about the whole situation. X jumped up and air-dashed to the doorway walls. X could tell that anti-armor mines had been set all around the building. This had "TRAP" written all over it. X climbed to the top of the building and looked for some kind of duct he could climb in. He found quite a few ducts, but of course, all of them were too small for him to climb in. X was stuck. His only option was to blow a hole in the ceiling. So with that, X charged his X-Buster and shot huge plasma charge right into the ceiling. The layers of metal had been completely blown away, plus it left a pretty big hole. Large enough so X could slip in. X jumped into the building and he hit the floor as silently as he could. X readied his Buster and rolled behind a nearby piece of machinery. Nothing out of the ordinary so far besides some broken computer consoles (because of the of X's small efforts to get inside). X got up and walked cautiously toward a nearby door on the south wall. X opened it and quietly went inside. X looked around and realized he was in the main research center. There were computers and other types of machinery scattered all over the floor, all of them demolished. The main computer had also been completely destroyed. It looked like whatever the mavericks were trying to do was already done.   
  
X: We're too late.  
  
X, then out of the corner of his eye, saw a Reploid laying motionless on the floor.   
  
X: Oh man...  
  
X ran over to him and checked him out. It looks like he had already stopped functioning quite awhile ago. He was one of the Hunters in Unit 67. X closed his eyes and came to the realization that he could not save him. He was already gone. X opened his eyes and saw another Reploid a few feet away from him. X went over and turned the Reploid on his back. He was black armor plated and armed with a standard pulse rifle. He was wearing a black helmet with a red visor that completely covered his head. On the forehead was the Sigma Revolution Symbol.  
  
X: What the... He's not one of ours.  
  
X stood up to get a better look at his surroundings and saw the Hunters of Unit 67 and several Sigma Revolutionaries laying on the ground, all of them dead. Reploid body parts lay scattered everywhere. They were either decapitated or completely ripped apart. X could bare to look, he activated him COM-link.  
  
X: Neon... Do you copy?  
Neon: I think we've got a situation here.  
X: Tell me about it. I found Unit 67; all of them are dead. Not to mention...  
Neon: Mavericks laid dead beside them.  
X: ... What did you find?  
Neon: Unit 68...   
X: And...  
Neon: With mavericks laid dead beside them.  
  
Before X could respond he dashed backwards, dodging an incoming slug fired from a railgun that came crashing through the window. The slug hit the ground with tremendous force causing the downed Reploid bodies to explode. X took cover behind the already trashed main research computer.  
  
X: Neon! Take cover, we've got a sniper!  
Neon: Yeah, I can see him. He's about 1000 yards away. He on top of a cliff.  
X: You can see him?  
Neon: Not quite. I saw where the shot came from.   
X: Crap! I'm a sitting duck. If I don't move he's gonna take another shot.  
Neon: The only thing I can do is see if I can return fire.  
X: Both bikes have a standard RPG Launcher in the back. We might be able to return fire with that. You think they travel that kind of range.  
Neon: You better hope. But he'll have enough time to dodge it.  
X: Each one carries 5 RPG's, you think you could box him with all of them. You know, shoot the surrounding area and make it so he can't clear the zone.  
Neon: Got it.  
  
Neon started off in a straight sprint. He ran as fast as he could to reach his bike. He figured since the sniper was about 1000 yards away, he'd have a little trouble hitting a moving target. And he did. Another shot was fired and missed Neon by a couple inches. He had knocked down several trees behind him. Finally, Neon reached his the bike and opened up the small storage trunk, he pulled out the RPG Launcher and aimed toward the sniper fixing in on his position. He looked at the cliff side to where the sniper had been taking shots and opened fire. One RPG was heading straight for him, whoever it was. He took aim again and shot two more, ten meters to the left, and ten to the right, plus another two; ten meters to the opposite sides of those. No matter how fast he was, there would be no way to escape the explosion, which looked true to his word as the entire Cliffside went up in a fury of fire and smoke (not to mention a blinding light). For a time, the sniper didn't respond. No more shots came. But of course, Neon, knowing his luck, the odds of that were pretty slim that he had actually destroyed the maverick. Out of nowhere he saw X dash off the top of the building and land next to him.  
  
X: Would you get going, the sniper's probably changing positions.  
Neon: Probably.  
  
X jumped on to his hover cycle and both of them took off toward the cliff side.  
  
X: Get ready to do some fancy driving! He's probably done changing positions.  
Neon: Right.  
  
X was right on. As soon as they were done talking, another shot was taken and was headed straight for X! X popped a wheelie and the slug hit the ground (which would've been a direct hit) with a huge explosion. But the force of the slug allowed X to overtake the explosion, not to mention giving X quite a boost in speed.   
  
Neon: *Grinning* I can already tell what's he's thinking.   
X: "What the hell!? How'd he do that!?" Heh heh.  
  
X knew exactly what was coming next.  
  
X: Get ready Neon.  
Neon: For what?  
  
Right at that moment, a barrage of railgun fire came raining down on the two hunters. Both of them zigzagged left and right, avoiding destruction while still closing in on their foe. The sniper, whoever it was, was obviously frustrated. So went trigger-happy on them. Soon after what seemed like a billion missed shots, the firing stopped. X and Neon were unscratched of course.  
  
Neon: Damn. How'd ya know?  
X: Irony. They miss, they get mad. Happens to me all the time. *smiles*  
Neon: Right. *smiles back*  
X: Besides, how would you feel if you missed what was "supposed" to be a direct hit?  
Neon: Good point.   
X: Okay, we're closing in on him. Let's split up and box'em in.  
Neon: Gotcha.  
  
Both Hunters split up. Neon decided to go around and take the pathway, which leads straight of the mountain, which the sniper probably took to the top. X, to keep the sniper in place decided to scale the vertical steep cliffside. X skid to stop and abandoned his hover bike. As soon as he came in contact with the rocky terrain he dash-jumped and started climbing. X made short leaps up the small mountain, eventually reaching the top.  
  
X:...  
  
X could do nothing but stare at the scorched rocky terrain. Neon had sure done a number on the countryside. He wondered if the maverick is even alive.  
  
X: Neon doesn't hold back.  
  
It was mostly open terrain (thanks to Neon) and it didn't look like anyone could've survived the barrage of RPG's. He opened a Com Link to Neon.  
  
X: Neon... This is MegaMan X... Come in...  
  
No response.  
  
X: Neon...  
  
Silence...  
  
X: NEON! COME IN!  
???: Don't bother. You won't be able to reach him.  
  
X readied his X-Buster and jumped into a fighting stance, ready to dodge any kind of enemy fire. He looked around to no avail. The voice was coming from nowhere.  
  
X: Where are you?  
???: So you are X huh? You're not quite what I expected for the legendary Maverick Hunter.  
X:...  
???: What? Nothing to say.  
X: Maybe if I knew whom I was talking to I'd be a little more talkative.  
???: Maybe. But what fun would that be if you could see me.  
X: *smiling* So you're scared.  
???:... Fine...  
  
X heard the faint sound of a footstep behind him and slowly turned around. X saw a scalely figure walk toward him. He was a Reploid about 6 feet tall with green metal scales. Despite his humanoid appearance, he had a head that was that of a snake. He had a darkish silver torso plate that was probably some type of body armor and had reasonably sharp claws (no that X could tell, but he really didn't feel like finding out). He looked at X with his blood red eyes , which could make anyone shiver with fear. It was almost like they could magnify an evil essence.   
  
X: So you're the sniper?  
Viper: Nope. He's long gone. I figured I'd cover for him since I was ordered to take care of you. The guy has a grudge against Maverick Hunters, so was quite anxious to tare you apart. But my Commander has other plans for him. Oh, by the way, my name's Stealth Viper. Nice to meet you X.  
X: Who's your Commander?  
Viper: None of your business. Right now I have to concentrate on my mission. I was ordered to take you out. You could possibly disrupt certain events, which my employers want to take place.  
X: Is that so? So what events are we talking about hear.  
Viper: Confidential. Can't tell ya. Enough talk; I don't have time to mess around.  
X: Then leave. I don't want to fight!  
Viper: Sucks for you.  
  
The fight began... Viper got the first shot in as he jump kicked X, nailing him right in the jaw. X toppled over and quickly recovered as he shot back up with a backward roll. Viper then activated his Stealth Shield and turned completely invisible.  
  
X: That was fast. Using your trump card already?  
Viper: I don't need to waste time.  
  
The maverick already had the advantage! X couldn't see him so his options were pretty slim. He had nothing to climb on or hide behind and his partner is unaware that he's fighting a maverick assassin. X fell to the ground as he felt a strong hit to the head. X rolled to the left just to be stopped by his invisible foe and kicked in the stomach. X gasped as he tried to take him off his feet but he grabbed nothing but air. Suddenly he felt a blade pierce the back of his armor plate.  
  
X:AAAHHHH!!!!!!  
  
X, with a quick crouching roundhouse, was able to sweep Viper off his feet. A serge of energy engulfed the maverick as his clocking wore off.  
  
Viper: Shit!!!!  
  
X reached around and felt his back. Whatever the persistent snake was using cut straight through his armor but did no severe damage.  
  
Viper: Don't worry. Next time it'll go all the way though.  
  
Viper leaped toward X and he dived out of the way. Quickly getting back on his feet, X fired a couple Buster shots in his direction, which Viper easily dodged. He took another leap toward X and slashed at him with his right claw. X jumped back avoiding it. Viper took a quick shot with his left one but X blocked and countered with a spinning roundhouse. The maverick took the blow right in the face and he went down, losing a few scales as he hit the ground (not to mention some teeth).  
  
Viper: *Thinking* Damn! He's strong!   
  
Furious, he pulled out what looked like a small, square sized container from a compartment in his torso pack (connected to his armor). X realized exactly what it was as he began to dash to his right. The maverick pressed a small button on the right side of it and it extended into a full-size heavy pulse rifle. Viper just pointed it in the right direction and pulled the trigger. Stones and pebbles flew after every shot, breaking apart the already destroyed landscape since he was aiming for the Hunter's legs to keep him from dashing. X, combining acrobatics with the use of his speed dash, was able to dodge every shot with ease until Viper emptied his clip.  
  
Viper: Crap!  
  
X took advantage and shot out a barrage of buster fire, each shot a direct hit in the chest. Viper fell clutching his upper chest.  
  
Viper: Not... bad... That's what I'd... expect from a Hunter with perfect marksmanship.  
X: Give up!  
Viper: Yeah... Right...  
  
Viper quickly reloaded his rifle and let loose on X. X air-dashed right over his head and landed behind him, charging his Buster. Viper, realizing he screwed up, turned to see a fully charged X-Buster aimed straight at him. Viper raise his rifle but was too late as X released the powerful charge of plasma energy, which struck him with an explosive impact. After the smoke cleared, the battered body of Stealth Viper laid there, motionless. X had won.   
  
X:...  
  
The Hunter turned to leave.  
  
Viper: You've... got... skills...  
  
X turned to see that he had not fully destroyed the maverick.  
  
Viper: Heh... Oh well... You won...  
  
X just sat there and looked at him. He had remorse in his eyes.  
  
Viper: Come on. That's not how a Hunter acts after downing an highly skilled maverick.  
  
The blue Reploid still didn't say anything.  
  
Viper: You didn't want fight. I understand... But it's your duty. You're a Hunter. I'm a... what you would call a maverick anyway. It was your job. You fight for what you believe in, and I fight for what I believe in. That's it. Cheer... up... ughh...  
X: Thanks...  
Viper: For... What?  
X: Reminding me why I fight.  
Viper *smiling* Don't mention it. But it's not over.  
X: I know.  
Viper: There will be others. We've all been ordered to destroy you.  
X: Why? Who ordered you!?  
Viper: I already told you I can't say. But you'll figure it out. Too bad none of us will be able to take you out.  
X: Oh really? Giving up already?  
Viper: Oh no, if you're this good, the only person... I think... will be a match for you will be... the commander...  
X:...  
Viper: Sorry Hunter... Mine times up...  
  
With that, Stealth Viper laid his head down and closed his eyes. He was inactive. He was dead. X walked over to the scalely body of the Reploid and put his hand on his arm. X's hand began to glow and started copying his weapon schematics. After a few seconds he had completely analyzed and copied his weapon data. X had now acquired the Stealth Shield!  
  
X: This weapon should help me a lot. I've got a feeling I'll need it. Too bad it only lose the shield on contact.  
  
X took a look at the weapon energy limit rate.  
  
X: And I can only be clocked for 3 and a half minutes... Anyway, I have more important things to do.   
  
X tried contacting Neon again.  
  
X: This is X. Neon. Come in.  
Neon: Yeah... It's me... Some bastard put up a jamming field.  
X: I know. What happened? You sound hurt.  
Neon: I'm a little dented up.  
X: The sniper?  
Neon: Yeah... I found him... I would've beat him too if it wasn't for that other... one.  
X: Who?  
Neon: Don't know, but he hit me with some kind of energy sphere and it paralyzed me. That's when the bastard sniper... took advantage and used some kind of... acid rounds... I don't know what this crap is... but it almost burnt through my armor and I can't see...  
X: Hold on... I'm coming!  
  
The Hunter jumped off the cliff to retrieve his Hover Cycle to go pick up his downed partner. Hopefully he wasn't badly damaged...  
  
  
  
  
- Zenith - Zero's Temp Living Quarters  
  
Zero sat down on his conveniently King Size bed and thought about whether or not their trip to this place was worth the effort. They hadn't seen any action since they got there and everything seemed quiet. Him and the rest of the Unit haven't been dispatched in almost 12 hours... And that's not common for them. On a daily basis they'd be dispatched to counter any kind of maverick activity every 3 to 5 hours or so. But of course they didn't see any action during peacetime, but they were on a space colony with pirates, terrorists, and citizens that have a problem with their government. But why? Is it because of unjust government? Corrupt economy? Zero didn't know the answer to this question. He suddenly remembered the portfolio he had been given.  
  
Zero: Maybe I can find out the answer...  
  
Zero opened the fairly large folder to find a few papers, probably some background check and details to their current situation, and a small, portable computer about the size of his palm. Zero set the CPU aside and took a look at the hand-full of papers he had received.  
  
ZENITH DEFENSE SERVICE - REQUEST OF MAVERICK HUNTER UNITS ABOVE GA-RANK  
  
WELCOME TO ZENITH COMMANDER ZERO. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT SPEAKING TO YOU IN PERSON, BUT I HAVE OTHER BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO THAT NEEDS MY DIRECT ATTENTION. IF YOU RECEIVED THESE DOCUMENTS, THEN MY ATTENDENT WAS ABLE TO MAKE CONTACT WITH YOU. TRINA WILL BE YOUR INFORMER FROM THIS MOMENT FUTHER AND WILL HELP YOU IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE. THESE DOCUMENTS CONTAIN THE CURRENT SITUATION OF THE THREE ORBITING SPACE COLONIES CLOSEST TO EARTH. THEY ALSO CONTAIN MISSION OBJECTIVES AND OTHER ACTIVITIES THAT YOUR UNIT WILL HAVE TO ENGAGE IN. IF YOU HAVE ANY FUTHER QUESTIONS JUST ASK TRINA. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE CONTACT WITH ME CONSIDERING MY SITUATION. THERE ARE NO MEANS OF US EVEN MEETING IN PERSON UNTIL THIS WHOLE THING IS TAKEN CARE OF. I HOPE YOU AND YOUR UNIT CAN HELP US. GOOD LUCK COMMANDER ZERO.  
  
PATRICK ZENITH, APRIL 21, 21XX  
  
Zero was astounded. Was the situation that serious? He read on.  
  
ZENITH: RIOT REPORTS  
  
THESE ARE DETAILED REPORTS OF THE EVENTS THAT HAVE BEEN OCCURING FOR THE LAST COUPLE MONTHS. READ THESE WITH CARE, AS THEY MAY BE SIGHTLY HELPFUL.  
  
FEB 12, 21XX: CITIZENS START RIOT OUTSIDE ZENITH PALACE. RIOT SEEMED TO HAVE STARTED AFTER ZENITH'S LEAVE OF THE PALACE. NO EXPLANATION HAS BEEN GIVEN AS TO WHY OR WHAT STARTED THE RIOT. CITIZENS WERE DETAINED BY DEFENSE TEAMS 4 AND 5. THEY DIRPURSED AFTER 3 HOURS. NO HUMAN CITIZENS WERE REPORTED AT THE SENCE.  
  
FEB 23, 21XX: SECOND RIOT FORMED OUTSIDE THE MAIN GATE OF THE PALACE. SOME OF THEM WERE ARMED AND A FEW SET FIRE TO THE GATE USING ALCOHOL AND EXPLOSIVE WEAPONS. REASON FOR RIOT: UNJUST LAWS. PATRICK ZENITH RETURNED TO THE PALACE AND TRIED TO REASON WITH THEM VIA INTERCOM. NO NEGOSIATION TOOK PLACE BUT DEFENSE TEAMS WERE ABLE TO MAKE THEM DISPURSE. HUMAN CITIZENS WERE RECONISED AT THE SENCE. 12 REPLOIDS AND 4 HUMANS WERE ARRESTED.  
  
FEB 28, 21XX: MAVERICK RAID ON SUPPLY STORAGE NEAR ZENITH SQAURE. RESIDENT POLICE WERE CALLED TO THE SENCE BUT WERE ASSAULTED BY THE POPULACE. FROM THE EVIDENCE COLLECTED, R-FACTION MAVERICK PIRATES WERE BEHIND THE RAID. 23 REPLOIDS ARRESTED. OUESTIONS UNANSWERED AS TO WHY THE POPULACE AIDED THE PIRATES.  
  
Zero didn't quite understand what was going on. After the first riot it seemed like they just made up a reason so they could do it again. And weren't the R-Faction pirates retired? Zero could've sworn that they had to due to the fact that they were badly beaten by Zenith and the remaining Maverick Hunter forces awhile back. He stopped thinking about it and started to read again...  
  
MAR 9, 21XX: MAVERICK HUNTER TOWER (ORIGINALLY TO BE THE ZENITH DIVISION MAVERICK HUNTER'S HQ) ATTACKED BY UNKNOWN MAVERICK FORCES. NO PIRATES IDENTIFIED. 34 REPLOIDS (HUNTERS IN TRAINING) DEAD.  
  
MAR 10, 21XX: YET ANOTHER CITIZEN RIOT. OUTSIDE THE NOW DEMOLISHED MH TOWER. POLICE ATTACKED ON ARRIVAL. IT SEEMS THAT THE POPULACE BLAME ZENITH FOR LACK OF DEFENSIVE CAPABILITY AND NOT BEING ABLE TO PROTECT THE TOWER. TWO HOURS LATER, A THREATING MESSAGE FROM AN UNKNOWN SOURCE WAS MAILED TO THE PALACE TELLING ZENITH TO RESIGN AND HAND OVER LEADERSHIP OF ALL MILITARY FORCES AND THE COLONY.  
  
MAR 23, 21XX: THE PALACE WAS ATTACKED BY MAVERICKS CALLING THEMSELVES, THE REDEEMERS. ZENITH DEFENSE TEAMS LAUNCHED A QUICK COUNTER-ATTACK AGAINST THEM BUT OUR HOPES WERE CUT SHORT AS MOST OF THE SQUADS STARTED A MILITARY COUP. THE LOYAL ZENITH SOLDIERS WERE QUICKLY SLAUGHTED. ZENITH ORDERED THE E.M.P. SHIELD ACTIVATED WHICH HELD THE INTRUTERS AT BAY. THEY RETREATED SEEING AS THEY HAD NO CHANCE OF BREAKING IN. ZENITH THEN LEFT THEE COLONY ON A LOW-CLASS TRANSPORT SHIP HOPING NOT TO BE DETECTED. CURRENT WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN. FINAL ORDER: TO REQUEST EARTHBOUND MAVERICK HUNTER UNITS ABOVE GA-RANKING.  
  
MAR 25, 21XX: NO UNUSUAL ACTIVITY. CITIZENS SEEM UNDER CONTROL. WE'VE RESIEVED A TRANSMISSION FROM BOTH COLONIES 123 AND 124 REQUESTING A MEETING WITH ZENITH ABOUT COLONY SECURITY. IT SEEMS THAT BOTH, ZETA AND EURASIA, HAVE BEEN HAVING RECENT OUTBREAKS OF VIOLENCE AND TERRORISM AS WELL. AN INVESTIGATION IS UNDERWAY.  
  
END OF REPORT  
  
Zero couldn't make anything useful from these reports. It was pretty confusing that there was an unjust government on all three colonies. To be well informed he would have to check with Trina and take a look at some political documents before he started judging people. Has the government really been making unjust laws? Zero looked through most of the papers and found some pretty interesting things about the colonies. Most of it was History and other info. Zero finally came upon mission profiles and more important info.  
  
MISSION BRIEFING:  
OBJECTIVE: PROTECT COLONY - KEEP PEACE AND STOP OUTBREAKS OF VIOLENCE  
OUTLINE: PROTECT COLONY #122 AT ALL COSTS. AT ZENITH'S REQUEST WE'VE BROUGHT UNIT #0 TO HELP THE POPULACE AND KEEP THE PEACE. DUE TO PIRATE ATTACKS AND THE RECENT TERRORISM, THE COUNCIL SUSPECTS SOMETHING OF LETHAL CONCIQUENCE IF WE ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE. FOR MORE INFO ON THAT, REFER TO YOUR PORTABLE CPU WITH SHOULD HAVE BEEN GIVEN TO YOU ALONG WITH THE PORTFOLIO. DO NOT USE ANY KIND OF FORCE OR RETALIATION UNLESS PROVOKED. DO NOT PROVOKE THE POPULACE TO RIOT OR TO FIGHT WHAT SO EVER. WITH YOUR HELP, WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO PREVENT ANY KIND OF FIGHTING THAT MAY BE DANGEROUS TO THE WELL BEING OF THE COLONY AND IT'S CITIZENS.  
  
Zero put down the stack of papers to recollect his thoughts. Well, at least he was aware of what they were sent to do. But, he had a feeling that they'd be a little bit more to it than just a simple security routine. It felt like more was going on then it actually seemed. Zero didn't know for sure, but he could feel it. With the luck he has, it's pretty likely. His attention swayed from his feelings to the compact CPU containing who knows what about the Colony. Zero picked it up and took a look at it. It was about the size of his palm and was completely black with the exception of a small silver button on the right side. Zero decided to take a chance and pressed the button. The small device opened up to reveal a 4x4 monitor and on it appeared a small menu.  
  
ZENITH INC. WEAPONS DIVISION - PROJECT LEADER: ALEX CAIN  
- FUNDING  
- BLUEPRINTS  
- CONSTRUCTION LOG  
- PROJECT: ROYAL WEAPON  
  
Zero: Alex Cain? Isn't that Dr. Cain's son?  
  
Zero put that thought aside and clicked on FUNDING. It showed one line of text.  
  
FUNDING: 21XX, 23.5 BILLION-DOLLAR BUDGET FUNDED BY CAIN INC. APRROVED BY ALEX CAIN.  
  
Zero: Cain Inc.? Why was Cain Inc. funding the construction of space colonization?  
  
Zero scrolled down to BLUEPRINTS and clicked on it. Blueprints came onto the screen. Zero couldn't understand exactly what it was. It looked like the blueprints that were used to construct the colonies but it resembled a weapons plan. Particle Beam Cannons , which were clearly labeled, aren't used in the construction of space colonies! It showed three structures that seemed to have built in weapon systems. Defensive systems varied, but according to this, the offensive systems were to cause destruction on a HUGE scale. Zero went back to the main menu and skipped the construction log feeling that it wasn't important.  
  
Zero: What the hell is this?  
  
Zero scrolled down once again. This time he went straight to the sub-topic titled PROJECT: ROYAL WEAPON.  
  
PASSWORD REQUIRED: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Zero: Dammit!!!  
  
Zero looked through all the info sheets he was given and he found no password for accessing the document. Zero put the items aside an sat there pondering about everything he had just read. All of it seemed confusing. Sure, riots broke out and corrupt government could be the problem, but those were all the conclusions he could come to. Everything on the CPU didn't make any sense if it was related to the whole situation. Why did it contain blueprints of what seemed to be armored fortresses? What exactly are they to do if the whole thing gets out of control? They are only ONE unit, with only six members. Regardless of what they do, will they be able to control a populace of about 4,000,000 people (including Reploids)? Odds like this were common; him and X have preformed under worse circumstances, but this time, using any kind of force for other then defensive purposes was out of the question. And what do the pirates have to do with this? Zero decided not to wait around.  
  
Zero: I'm going to talk to our "informer" right now.  
  
Zero left his quarters and headed straight for Trina's room.  
  
  
  
- Mech Forest 20, miles away from Reploid R.F.  
  
Neon Blade laid slumped over against a small oak tree in the middle of one of the many reconstructed forests (it was needed after the constant pollution), covered in what seemed to be some kind of acid. It didn't burn through completely, only enough to burn through his chest armor. Neon didn't have any artificial skin (except for his head), so his inner frame (skeletal structure, circuits, etc.) was exposed. Neon cursed over the fact that he was so careless. He could've taken out that maverick, but he let his guard down and was jumped by some other enemy. Plus, after kissing that Para-sphere, the sniper took immediate advantage, smacking him right in the chest with standard bullets filled with that gunk that now covered most of his chest. He couldn't even see.  
  
Neon: CRAP!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO CARELESS!!!!!!  
???: That was your first mistake.  
  
Neon heard the metallic clank of Reploid footsteps, rustling as the figure walked through the grass, closing in on him. The footsteps stopped as this mysterious person stopped right in front of him.  
  
Neon: Why don't you just shut the hell up!!!! Who are you!?  
???: What? You don't recognize me? Why don't you get a good look at my face?  
Neon: Shut up with your stupid jokes! You're the one who shot me in the back aren't you?  
???: How do you know that?  
Neon: Judging from the sound of your footsteps, and your voice, you don't seem like a towering figure. I was in pursuit of maverick #276.  
???: Very good. Even blind, you can tell I'm not who you were chasing. I expected more from you, knowing your reputation, I thought you'd be more of a challenge.  
Neon: You shot me in the back! Besides, I let my guard down. *He clenched his fist*  
???: True, I didn't think you had sure a temper either.  
Neon: I don't, I just can't believe I let myself be shot in the back by coward.  
???: Coward! *takes a deep breath* Whatever. Think what you want, but I have a job to do. If I wanted to take you out, I would. But I need to get back to my employers. You see; they get quite angry if I don't get my job done. I have proposition for my friend, the one you call maverick #276. And I can't have Hunters finding out exactly what I was doing here, especially X. Plus, if my identity were to be revealed, that would complicate matters a great deal.  
Neon: Where's the maverick anyway.   
???: Oh, he's getting a ride from me. We've got quite a bit to discuss, his new career will be promising. It's certainly much better than waiting here to be hunted. Goodbye.  
  
The figure started walking away.  
  
Neon: Running away huh? I knew you were a coward.  
???: Like I said, think what you like. Oh, and tell X not to think too hard about what's happening. Let's just say, it was a good idea he didn't accompany his unit to the colonies.  
Neon: What!? How do you know about that!?  
  
Neon waited for a reply but didn't get one. The mysterious maverick (which Neon was convinced was a Reploid) had already gotten away. Questions started forming in the Hunter's mind. Who was he talking too? How did he know X's unit had left for the colony without him? As he sorted out his pondering thoughts he began to regain his vision. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that the effects of the liquid were only temporary. He looked down at the rest of his body seeing all the damage he had taken from the liquefied crap after it came in contact.  
  
Neon: I got screwed up.  
  
After a mental scolding he looked up to see none other than X dashing toward him. X sprinted over to him to see what happened.  
  
X: What the hell happened!?  
Neon: I told you already, I got ambushed. I can't believe I was so careless.  
X: Forget about that. Are you all right?  
Neon: I'm not really that hurt. My armor's all I need replaced. I would've been able to catch up to him if I could've been able to see at the time.  
X: Oh well. At least you're not dead. Speaking of which, did you get a look at whom you were pursuing?   
Neon: Maverick #276  
X: Legion?  
Neon: Yep.  
X: Well, that explains what this stuff is *points to the chemical residue still on his chest*. He hit you with his 5.56. The ammo's loaded with a compound of chemicals that burn through tough armor and fouls up any robot's sensors. You didn't happen to lose your vision did you?  
Neon: Yeah, I did.  
X: I'm surprised you can see now. Usually the effect doesn't wear off for days. You must be pretty strong.  
Neon: Or just lucky. You sounded like a textbook when you described his weapon. You know a lot about him?  
X: Yeah, I read his file. Units #45 and #49 were assigned to bring him in but they never found him. You can read his file when we get back.  
Neon: Fine. I've also got to talk to you about his partner.  
X: Okay, I'll get you outta here. I'm pretty sure we're out of the anti-teleportation field.  
  
X helped his partner up and both of them teleported back to Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
  
  
- "Zeta" - Operations Room 57 (Zeta Division: Hunter Base)  
  
Unit 17 had safely arrived on Zeta (due to the efforts of Kara and Eric, who were able to keep Volnut from destroying the transport all together). They had docked at Hunter Bay 3 at the only Hunter Base established on Zeta. Among all three of the colonies, Zeta is the only one with a established Maverick Hunter base of operations. But, of course, despite already having a division of Hunters all their own, they haven't been able successfully keep the recurring riots from breaking out. Much less stop maverick pirates from raiding supply bunkers. So Maverick Hunter HQ sends in back up Units (three of the best) to establish a more stable defense for colony protection. The Hunters of Unit 17 were now sitting in Operations Room, waiting for to be informed about the situation (Kara had been given the exact same files Zero had been given on Zenith) and be put on duty soon after.  
  
Kara: All right... I read over the portfolio about our mission profile and it looks as though we're on stand by. No riots are reported just as of yet but we'll have to keep our guard up.  
Eric: So... Exactly, why are the citizens rioting in the first place?  
Kara: According to the files, the possible reasons varied. Unjust laws are a major one. The government having too much power is pretty common. They really haven't found the source of the problem yet.  
Pyro: This is the biggest pile of...  
Kara: That's enough stupid. We're here to do a job. Would you calm down? Right now we have to protect the colony and not provoke the citizens in anyway. No violence unless needed. Got it.  
All: Yes Ma'am.  
Kara: Once I figure out more about the current situation, I'll fill you all in. Something just doesn't seem right about this whole thing. Any questions?  
Eric: I'm hitting the sack.  
Everybody Else: Oh yeah.  
Kara: Idiots... I can't wait to hear all the stupid questions afterwards.  
  
Unit 17 had their priorities straight. They knew what kind of mission they were given. Even without Commander X with them, they would stand strong. Now it was just a matter of time. They had to prepare for whatever was going to happen next. All Hunters departed the room and headed toward their new living quarters.  
  
  
  
- Maverick Hunter HQ - X's Quarters  
  
  
  
X sat on the beach watching the sunset over the ocean. The water glistened as the majestic rays of the sun reflected off the gentle waves. The rays of light, shining in the blue Reploid's eyes, reminded him how visions such as the one he was experiencing were worth preserving. In his eyes, any maverick, once they saw something like this, would have second thoughts before even thinking about fighting. The Hunter, for the moment, felt like he was at peace. He then heard the soft sound of giggling off in the distance. X turned to his right to see Zero holding Iris in his arms. Even though X couldn't hear what they were talking about, he could tell they were having a great time. She was laughing and hugging him back and it was completely obvious that Zero was happy for he was smiling and laughing along with her. At first, X smiled. But his expression changed to sad one.  
  
X: This is nothing but a dream...  
  
After he the words had left his mouth, Zero and Iris disappeared as if on queue. The beach, the ocean, and the sunset disappeared with them. The only thing remaining was X, sitting in the darkness. Memories and questions ran through his mind at fast rate. Memories that haunted him, and questions he didn't have the answers to.  
  
Iris: Hi X!  
X: Iris! What's up?  
  
X sat there... watching himself and witnessing his own memories.  
  
Iris: Nothing much. I just thought I'd visit you. We haven't talked in ages.  
X: Wow. I feel special now.  
Iris: You should. *winks*  
  
X put his arm around her and she put he arm around him and they started down the hall.  
  
Iris: So how's it going?  
X: Oh, fine I guess. It's just that me and my Unit have been put on constant duty. Right now we managed to get a break. We'll be patrolling again in about an hour.   
Iris: Sorry to hear that. I know how you feeling about fighting.  
X: Zero talks about me too much.  
Iris: He says you're a wuss *smiles*  
X: What a bastard. *smiles back* I just feel like it's senseless. I fight for what I believe in. That's what I've been doing and normally I wouldn't hesitate. There's just something about these wars that feels... wrong.  
Iris: I know what you mean.  
X: So, where is Zero?  
Iris: Sparring with my brother.  
X: Again? They've got a huge rivalry going on.  
Iris: I know. I want to spend more time with them.  
X: Don't worry about it. They'll find time, it's not like they'll forget about you.  
Iris: I know. Thanks X.  
X: For what?  
Iris: Making me feel important.  
  
Iris hugged him, which took him by surprise, but he hugged her back.  
  
Iris: I'll talk to you later, okay X.  
X: All right, I have to meet up with the Unit anyway. Later Iris.  
Iris: Bye.  
  
Iris started back around, going in the opposite direction.  
  
X: *yelling* Oh, and tell your lover boy I said he's a bastard. *smiles*  
Iris: *giggling* Okay.   
  
She waved at him and kept going on her way. The scene once again faded away. Iris would always be remembered. X wanted that way. But every time he thought about her, it reminded him that she was gone. She may not have been as close to him as she was to Zero, but she was still his friend. Losing friends was very painful. But no one suffered more than Zero. He was forced to destroy her brother and in the end, had to destroy her. Colonel Kanissa (That's his name in the manga if the translations are correct) was Iris' brother and one of his best friends. They were combat buddies. Because of all the fighting, they eventually fought each other to the death. Zero regretfully killed him. That drove Iris over the edge. She was trying to make Zero understand that the Repliforce needed independence. Because he rose up against her brother, she fought against him. He was forced to kill her. Iris wasn't a friend to Zero. She was the girl he was in love with. She loved him back as well, but war ripped them apart. Zero had never forgiven himself.  
Again, a picture in X's mind began to appear. This time he was floating in space. He could see the shining stars and it seemed like he could touch the Earth and hold it in the palm of his hands. He also saw the battered body of Neon Blade, floating quite a distance away from him. It finally struck him. Another painful memory was being retold to him. This memory, even if he wanted to, couldn't forget. He turned around with the best of his ability and saw the transport shuttle, SD-23, on a collision course with what looked like some sort of battle cruiser. Except it was smaller in comparison. The shuttle and the cruiser collided with an enormous impact. The shuttle was completely destroyed along with anyone on board. For X, it seemed like time had stopped for that one moment. X tried to throw it out of his mind. He didn't want to remember the devastating memory, which was being experienced again. He looked again and the cruiser was still intact. It began to fly towards the two Hunters ready to destroy them. But before anything could happen... X woke up.  
  
  
  
MegaMan X laid back in his metallic bed thinking about what happened. It wasn't the first time he had been somewhat conscious while he was asleep. Inside his dreams he knew he was dreaming. Over the last couple of nights, he had been dreaming of past events and old friends. He also had the recurring nightmare about what happened on the Counter-DS mission. Neon knew the story. He was there. He knows it was too much to even talk about. Plus it was the cause of his "space phobia". After waking up, he was glad Neon hadn't taken that much damage. He couldn't bare the loss of another friend. Just then... someone knocked on the door.  
  
X: Who is it?  
Cain: It's Cain...  
X: ... Come in.  
  
The slick metal door slid open and in walked Dr. Cain. The gray bearded old man looked the same after all these years. The same beard, the same red and blue robe, same old Dr. Cain. He was the one who unearthed X all those years ago. He was responsible for the upbringing of the whole Reploid civilization. If he never found X, who knows what the future would've been like...  
The old man sat next to X and gave him a hard pat on the back.  
  
Cain: How are ya my boy?  
  
X recovered from the friendly greeting.  
  
X: Just fine... So, what do you need?  
Cain: What? I need a reason to check on my friends?  
X: Heh. Worried about me again huh?  
Cain: Why shouldn't I be? Your armor did look better. It's a good thing we can always recreate it. And I'm sure Neon was in better shape before he left.  
X: I'm just glad he pulled through. When I got to him he looked like he was dying.  
Cain: But he wasn't. None of his vitals were damaged. Only his armor was damaged. And that's repairable.  
X: I know...  
Cain: Ah cripes, STOP WORRYING ABOUT IT!!!  
X: Sorry, I' can't help it. It's the way I feel. That's just what makes me a Reploid.  
Cain: But you act like everything's YOUR fault. I'm telling you X, you have to lighten up. Besides, Neon wants to speak to you.  
X: He's repaired!?  
  
The doctor took his cane and smacked him over the head with it.  
  
X: Ouch!  
Cain: I told you, he only needed new body armor. Now come on my boy, get off your depression bus and get on to the "cheer up" jumbo jet.  
X: *smiling* All right...  
  
The both of them got up and exited the room with X uncontrollably laughing at the good doctor's bad joke.  
  
  
  
- Zenith Palace - Hallways  
  
Zero walked down the huge but deserted hallways trying to find the personal quarters of their informer. He was told to meet with her the following morning but he figured he'd do it now since he was confused about this whole mission. It must be a problem within the government if the citizens, not only Reploids but Humans, are rioting. They could not conduct any kind of Hunter operations if they weren't informed about everything. He could understand Reploids going maverick and using "unjust laws" as an excuse, but humans wouldn't do the sane unless they were all crazy!   
  
Hwoarang: Where ya headed to Commander?  
  
Zero stopped to see Hwoarang standing up against a nearby wall. Zero mentally smacked across the head for losing himself in his thoughts. He didn't even recognize one of his own troops right in front of his face.   
  
Zero: I'm going to see out informer.  
Hwoarang: You mean that hot chick? All right! I'm with ya!   
Zero: Hwoarang...  
Hwoarang: I know, I'm just saying that she looks good. Don't worry; I'll be serious and focused. Everybody around here has been giving me weird glances. I feel a bit uneasy.  
Zero: We all do. We'll be here for awhile if the riots or the R-Faction, if they're active, keep up the resistance...  
Hwoarang: ... Or if they take the colony.  
Zero: We're here to keep that from happening. Anyway, where is Ms. Heartilly's quarters?  
Hwoarang: To your right and down the hall. It's not to far away.  
Zero: Wow, you sure know a lot. Where have you been anyway?  
Hwoarang: Hey! I was the one who escorted her to her room. Why wouldn't I know?  
Zero: Right... Let's hurry it up, okay?  
  
The two Hunters continued down the hall and veered right to make a visit to their informer.   
  
  
  
- Maverick Hunter HQ - Maverick Archive Center  
  
Neon Blade was lost in thought as he read through the file of Maverick # 276, the maverick known as Legion. He was part of a bodyguard unit in a third world Arab country. He had kidnapped the eldest daughter of the Arabian leaders during what was supposed to be a deceptive coup organized by conservatives who had a SERIOUS problem with a "woman" representing their country. So by approval of every conservative faction in the nation, maverick mercenaries were sent in to sabotage the arrival of the delegates' arrival (who she was the first target). They were later supposed to self-destruct under interrogation (which, of course were unknown to them). According to the report, the mavericks were a diversion and the bodyguard unit was supposed to assassinate the delegates and the entire party. The conservative faction would then seize control and enact a coup, thus raging war against other nations to establish growth.  
This plan did not succeed however; Legion did not cooperate (plus he had a few screws lose) with the plan. Instead, he had chosen certain escape routes before the operation took place. During the op, he activated small self-destruct mechanisms, making himself an escape screen. He then seized the delegate's eldest daughter and made his escape to the jungle to wait for his eventual pursuers. He's been labeled a Domestic Maverick and the Hunters have been trying to track him down for a few years now. But found no trace of him. Neon found it hard to believe that they couldn't find a three-meter tall, humanoid Reploid in the jungle. Of course his color scheme is that of Jungle Camouflage, but he still wondered how you could NOT find a Reploid that big in a jungle?  
Neon's thoughts about the maverick were interrupted as the doors to his left slid open. Neon greeted X and Dr. Cain as they both stepped inside.  
  
Neon: X. Dr. Cain.  
Cain: Neon, hope you've been doing great. Are the repairs up to your standards?  
Neon: Yeah, I'm doing better.  
X: Good. You looked like crap.  
Neon: Tell me about it. Can't believe I let him get in so close.  
X: Don't worry about it. You did make it back. We didn't lose anything.  
Neon: I know; it's just that I think I could've caught him.  
X: Maybe you could've... but you also could've died. They had you right where they wanted you.  
Neon: Yeah... Anyway, about that, the guy said that he knew you were relived and didn't accompany your unit to Zeta.  
X: What!?  
Cain: How does he know that!?  
Neon: That's what I thought. Something's going down.  
  
Dr. Cain ran over to the intercom next to the door and attempted to communicate with the communications officer.  
  
Cain: This is Dr. Cain. Get me contact with the United Colony Protection Board.  
C. Officer: Negative... Communication is being blocked.  
Cain: What? How?  
C. Officer: Don't know. We lost communications 30 seconds ago.  
Neon: What happened!?  
X: NEON! GRAB DR. CAIN!!!  
Neon: SHIT!  
  
Neon made a dash for the old man and grabbed him. They both leaped over the nearby stainless steel table and knocked on it's side to take cover and shield them from the flying shrapnel that came from the metallic door which had just been shattered by a huge explosion.  
  
Neon: Mavericks!  
Cain: How?  
Neon: Never mind! Get down!  
  
Cain put his hands over his head and crouched into a ball. X activated his X-Buster and Neon drew his Saber as Class-C Metools ran through the doorway followed by humanoid Reploids, wearing grayish armor from head to toe, armed with Bio-Cannons. Wasting no time, X shot two buster shots hitting the first Met as it ducked down to use it's helmet as a shield. The shots ricocheted off the seemingly impenetrable alloy, and hit one of the maverick troops in the chest making him explode. With one quick swipe, Neon slashed at the small little robots, sweeping them out the window, shattering it. Two more mavericks came through the doorway, cannons at the ready. They opened fire, globs of greenish liquid spewing out of them. Both X and Neon dodged them and the globs hit the back wall, melting right through it.  
  
X: Acid rounds!  
  
X then dashed toward the doctor, grabbed him, and kicked the table toward the incoming enemies. The table slid across the floor leaving a trail of sparks as it closed in on the mavericks. It smacked right against their ankles, taking them off their feet. Even though they were knocked out of action, two more quickly took their place.  
  
Neon: This isn't working!  
X: Out the window!  
  
X, with the doctor in hand jumped through the closed window on the far right wall, shattering it. Neon followed as well. X grabbed the wall and him and the doctor slid down it. Dr. Cain looked as though he was going to die due to the fact that he was afraid of heights. Jumping out a window from the tenth floor of a 23-story building was something that you'd consider insane. But it was their only way out. Neon tried his best to slide down the building as well, but he didn't have the ability X had to stick and climb up walls. Instead he used his Saber, piercing the structure material of the base, and used it to slow his decent.   
  
X: Neon! Take care of Dr. Cain!  
Cain: X!!!  
  
He threw Dr. Cain to Neon who caught him with his free hand.  
  
Neon: What are you doing!?  
  
X began charging up his X-Buster as more globs of acid began pouring down on them. Neon did his best to deflect the liquid from hitting him or the doctor. X then used his legs and jumped off the wall and aimed for the mavericks a few floors about them. X released the shot, and the powerful blast hit one of them right in the chest, making him explode on contact. Even after that, the energy didn't disperse and it hit the edge of the ceiling above them, making it collapse, burying the second maverick under a pile of construction metal. X then did a back flip to match his feet up with the incoming pavement, and he landed safely on the ground. Neon right behind him as he reached the ground with Dr. Cain in tow.  
  
Cain: I... I... Oh boy...  
Neon: Calm down Dr. Cain... just calm down.  
Cain: Okay... No hard attacks here...  
X: Are you hurt?  
Cain: No, but thank you... *takes a deep breath*  
Reno: Dr. Cain!   
  
Dr. Cain and the two Hunters looked up to see Reno, commander of Unit 12, and his Unit running out of the building. The 5 foot 6, dark green armored Hunter ran towards them, pulse rifle at the ready.  
  
Cain: What happened?  
Reno: Don't really know... mavericks destroyed the communications satellites and have barricaded the roof. We can't get to them.  
Neon: What about teleportation?  
Reno: They have a de-teleportation device running. It shields the roof. We tried and my troops were destroyed before they even came out of teleportation.  
Neon: Damn...  
  
Just then, other Hunter Units and personnel came running out of the HQ.  
  
Hunter: We're going to code red.  
Neon: What do we do?  
X: ...  
Bison: Well that's the question of the day.  
Neon: Commander.  
  
Neon saluted his commander, Bolt Bison, who had now accompanied them.  
  
Bison: Everybody who could be evacuated has been. If they have any hostages, we don't know it yet.  
Cain: Well this is quite the situation. We need to make contact with the colony officials, and mavericks take the base. Plus this'll delay your departure with your Unit.  
Bison: Yes, it will delay us. But I don't think they'll need us right away. We need to take care of things here first. We need to find a way in.  
Neon: What's keeping us from reaching the roof.  
Reno: I don't really know... some type of shield devices.  
Rico: They're called anti-alloy restraints.  
Bison: Dr. Rico.  
  
Dr. Rico, among the other personnel, has been evacuated as well.  
  
Rico: They degenerate any type of metallic alloy that passes through the force field. No matter what, a Reploid can't make it past it, and we have no human Hunters available at the moment. They're either injured, dead, or they're on patrol.  
Bison: There's no calling them back either. It'll be 2 hours before they even make their scheduled reports.  
Rico: So far, the only way to get to the roof is...  
Neon: The ventilation system...  
Rico: IF, they haven't already planted traps their as well.  
Bison: Well then... At least there's a way in. I'll take my Unit in and...  
X: I'm going in.  
Cain: X...  
X: I'll do it.  
Bison: Are you insane? You're going in by yourself?  
X: You sound as if I've never done this before.  
Bison: Due to the situation...... gggrrrr... You're crazy! You can't possibly...  
X: Enough! I'm going to do it and you're not stopping me. I don't want anyone else to get hurt.  
Bison: Commander X!  
X: You have a problem, Commander?  
  
X stood up to Bison and looked him in the eye. Their heights differed greatly as X, 5 foot 3 inches, stared down Bison who was about 10 feet tall.  
  
Bison: grrrrrr... Fine. Not that I don't have confidence in you X, it just seems that the odds are stacked too highly against you. We have many available Hunters here. Going in alone isn't your only option. If you want to get yourself killed, fine.  
X: I'm glad we could work something out.  
Neon: X...  
X: Don't worry... I'll be right back.  
  
With that, MegaMan X ran to entrance Maverick Hunter HQ, and ventured in ready to stop the maverick threat within.  
  
Neon: Playing hero again huh?...  
Bison: Let's just hope he doesn't get himself killed...  
  
  
  
- Zenith -   
  
Trina: Take a seat, gentlemen.  
  
Even though earlier than expected, she was glad Commander Zero had come to discuss the Colony Protection plan with her. The blonde hair beauty looked stunning, and she had the ideal body for any woman. This is the reason Hwoarang couldn't take his eyes off her. Even Zero had to agree with that... But he really didn't care.  
  
Zero: If you don't mind... I think I'll stand.  
Trina: Whatever you wish Commander.  
Zero: And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that.  
Trina: Alright... Zero, where do we start?  
Zero: Why don't you tell me?  
Trina: Where to begin... Well, for several months, we've noticed increased activity on the colony. Violence broke out of nowhere and we couldn't pinpoint the cause of sudden aggression. We were able to "somewhat" control it, but our military couldn't be everywhere at once.  
Zero: No cause huh?  
Trina: Well, none that we could figure out. We thought they were just petty conflicts and we just stopped any outburst of aggression that sprouted.  
Zero: Sounds a little far fetched.  
Trina: But it's the truth. Soon after, our attempts at stopping the violence had failed. The citizens were turning against the authorities and they wanted the leadership of the colony to change hands.  
Zero: What was the reason?  
Trina: We don't know for sure. It was never the same reason. It began with high taxes, race superiority, and the list goes on. The most recent is dictatorship.  
Zero: Zenith is a dictator?  
Trina: Not that I believe. I haven't known the man for long, so I wouldn't really know. But his board of directors and others that were close to him believed he wasn't. When I arrived here, word was he had just departed after trying to reason with his citizens to no avail.  
Hwoarang: Why does this sound like a joke?  
  
Zero smiled as he heard this from his fellow Hunter. He didn't think he'd be paying attention to the conversation but staring at the woman in front of him.  
  
Zero: I don't know. But it does sound like a joke. What about the R-Faction?  
Trina: They've been attacking the colony for sometime now. Their motives are unclear, and I doubt that their reasons for attacking are the same as the citizens'. The people have been recently supporting them, thinking they'll help with Zenith's downfall.  
Hwoarang: So, why exactly did Zenith leave?  
Trina: I'm not certain. But he feared that the R-Faction might do something extreme if they were to take over the colony.  
Zero: What would that be?  
Trina: I don't have the answer to that either.  
Zero: You have no idea?  
Trina: No.  
Zero: What about that mini computer you gave me?   
Trina: I'm not familiar with the data contained in it. I took a look at the blue prints and I couldn't tell anything from it.  
Zero: They look like some kind of weapons plans.  
Trina: What? They're blue prints for the base structure of the colony.  
Zero: How can that be? They got weapons I recognize on there, and then some I've never seen before.  
Trina: I wouldn't know. I've never seen weapons of those types then.  
Zero: And what is Royal Weapon?  
Trina: I don't know. I couldn't access the file.  
Zero: Why did you give this to me!?  
Trina: Because I was ordered to! These questions I can't answer Commander! I'm you're informer. That computer was just something that Zenith thought was vital to your mission. I don't know why he wanted you to receive it. My job is to inform you of the situation here at the present time and help you carry out your mission. If I had all the answers, you'd probably already be fulfilling your mission.  
  
Zero stepped back and took a deep breath.  
  
Zero: I apologize Ms. Heartilly. Sorry about being a hassle. I just don't feel like I know what's going on.  
Trina: That makes both of us. And don't call me Ms. Heartilly. Trina will be fine. I also apologize for calling addressing you as Commander again.  
Zero: It's all right.  
Trina: Now... I hope we didn't get off on the wrong foot.   
Zero: Don't worry. It's entirely my fault. I'm...  
Trina: No more need for apologies, let's just concentrate on what we should do now.  
  
At that very moment, Zero heard his helmet-com open a com-link.  
  
Zero: What is it?  
Sofia: Zero! The palace is being attacked!  
Zero: What!?  
Trina: What happened!?  
  
The floor began took shake as the impact of an explosion was heard not to far away from them.  
  
Trina: We're under attack!?  
Zero: Shit! What's the situation?  
Sofia: I can't identify them, but multiple aircraft are making bombing runs on the base. We have ground troops, but their having a hard time taking care of the palace defense systems.  
Zero: Damn! How big are the aircraft?  
Sofia: They look like your standard air bomber, but I'm not sure.  
Zero: Trina, does the palace have any kind of anti-aircraft defenses?  
Trina: Yes, but the main turrets are malfunctioning.  
Zero: What!?  
Trina: They aren't operational!  
Zero: Dammit! Sofia, do we have any means of taking them out?  
Sofia: Not really. But I think we should get down there and take care of the ground troops.  
Zero: What about the Royal Military?  
Sofia: I don't see them... Oh wait, there they are. It looks like they're going to reinforce the defenses up front... What the HELL!?  
Zero: What happened!?  
Sofia: They deactivated the defense grid!  
Zero: What!?   
Sofia: Zero...  
Zero: Is anybody fighting back?  
Sofia: I don't think so. Other than the bombers, we've got no fighting on the ground.  
Zero: It's a coup! What about the humans?  
Sofia: They're helping them!  
Zero: Shit!  
Sofia: Crap! What do we do?  
Zero: Regroup with the Unit and get to the hanger!  
Sofia: What!? Why!?  
Zero: We're leaving!  
Sofia: But the mission...  
Zero: If the military is enacting a coup, we can't complete the mission!  
Trina: A coup?  
Zero: Your military just went maverick on us...  
Trina: I can't believe this...  
Zero: Can you make contact with Zeta?  
Trina: Yes...  
Zero: Then tell them they'll be receiving guests... How many people do we have to evacuate.  
Trina: There aren't any civilians in the palace at this time, just military guards and us.  
Zero: No house cleaners, officials...  
Trina: They don't live here, after the riots started they stopped even coming to the palace.  
Zero: Okay then... Hwoarang! Barricade the door.  
Hwoarang: With...  
Zero: Get creative. We won't be going out that way.  
Hwoarang: Oh... right!  
  
Hwoarang opened up compartments in his equipment belt and pulled out two small metallic devices. He hooked them to the sides of the entrance and set them to "detect movement".  
  
Hwoarang: Old fashioned C4 explosives. Never thought I'd use them.  
  
Zero approved of Hwoarang's move and looked over to Trina who was on her communicator. After a couple more seconds she put it down and slipped it into her pocket.   
  
Zero: We ready?  
Trina: Let's go.  
  
Zero took out and ignited his Z-Saber. The other two stepped back as pure, green and white energy, formed an almost perfect blade. Zero lifted it into the air, and with one hard swing, pierced the floor below them. The shifted the Saber and used it to care a hole in the carpeted floor below them to make their escape. After freshly cutting a whole in the floor, Zero holstered his Saber.  
  
Zero: You first Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang, without question, dropped through the hole to the floor below them.  
  
Zero: Now you Trina. Don't worry; he'll catch you.  
  
Zero took Trina's hands, and lowered her down as far as he could.  
  
Hwoarang: I got her.  
  
Zero left go of her and Hwoarang jumped up to catch her. Zero then jumped down to accompany them. Without even a word they began running down the corridor, hoping to make it to the hanger without running into much resistance. An explosion could be heard above them as they got halfway down hall. They turned back to see a combination of smoke and fire as it emerged from the small dent they left in the ceiling. Hwoarang smiled knowing his trap had worked.  
They eventually came to a fork in the road. They had to keep climbing floors if they were to reach the hanger.  
  
Zero: Which way?  
Trina: Go left...  
  
Zero began to move that way and motioned them to follow but was interrupted by small bursts of machine gun fire. Reploids wearing the a fancy looking "R" on the side of their helmet, which was embedded near an ever so familiar looking symbol of a jackal.  
  
Zero: R-Faction huh? How come every maverick uses that jackal for recognition?  
Okay, Hwoarang, Trina... Head right and get to the hanger. I'll watch you back.  
Hwoarang: You got it.  
Trina: Zero...  
Zero: just get going... I'll be there in a bit.  
  
Hwoarang left in the opposite direction carrying the informer with him. Zero turned to face his foes and ignited his Saber once again ready for a fight. The enemies stopped and released a barrage of gunfire which Zero didn't even try do dodge or deflect. The bullets just bounced off.  
  
Zero: Bullets... Machine guns... What's wrong with you guys?  
  
Zero leapt into the air and with one swipe, he slashed all four of the mavericks in the chest, piercing through their armor and making them collapse on the floor. Zero smiled as they hit the ground.  
  
Zero: I haven't lost it...  
  
He then heard the sound of several metallic footsteps coming from down the hall. Another group of mavericks, identical to the ones he just put down, came around the corner. The same over-sized helmet, rusty gray armor, and stupidly low class weaponry. Zero activated his Z-Buster and shot a few shots in their direction. They all panicked and ducked down, none of the shots hitting their mark (Not that he expected them too. Ever since he'd received his Z-Saber he hadn't been practicing much with his Buster. His marksmanship isn't what it used to be). The maverick then sprung to their feet and returned fire. Zero dove out of the way as the small beams of energy flew towards him. They were using energy rifles, which would do a whole lot more damage than machine guns.   
Zero ran out and rushed them. They shot at him but Zero effortlessly deflected the surging energy that emitted from the barrels of their rifles. Zero's assault didn't stop, regardless of how much he was shot at; it didn't slow him down. The point man was the first to go down as Zero slashed at his torso, his upper body flying right off, soon followed by a explosion ensuring his destruction. The look on the others' faces were the same, they were scared out of their mind. They've been fighting back, but they haven't even scratched this seemingly unbeatable Maverick Hunter. They decided to run. Zero saw this and he didn't want them to escape. He raised his Saber high and made a quick slashing motion towards them and at the same time, quickly powered down his Saber. This action made the Saber's energy shoot forward and it hit the remaining three mavericks from behind, none of them surviving the might behind such an attack as their bodies blew up simultaneously in a flash of fireworks.  
  
Zero: Finally...  
  
Zero opened a com-link and attempted to contact his second in command.  
  
Zero: Python... Are you at the hanger yet?  
Python: Already there, Zero.  
Zero: Great! Are there any working spacecraft we can use?  
Python: Only the transport we came in.  
Zero: Did Hwoarang make there?  
Python: Yeah, he brought our informer with him.  
Zero: All right. I'll be there in a few minutes.  
Python: Got it...  
  
Zero started his run to the hanger...  
  
  
  
- Maverick Hunter HQ - Main Lobby  
  
MegaMan X entered the main lobby of the HQ's first floor and scouted around for any enemies or booby traps. The room looked pretty much intact regardless that the power was now out. Nothing looked damaged so it seems that the mavericks, if they decided to advance from the top floor, hadn't made it this far. Even though there was no electricity, sunlight managed to get through the large windows above him and it shined on the sleek metallic walls, making them glow. X tried to be as quiet as he could, but the stainless steel floor really didn't help. But he did manage to stay quiet regardless. After his many missions as a top class Maverick Hunter, he learned how to sneak around and could even walk quietly over noisy catwalks (even though he was made out of Titanium X). Since the power was out, he had two options... Take the stairs, or climb up the elevator shaft. He thought about it, and climbing the elevator shafts seemed easier. He could climb walls, no need to climb up the cable.  
  
X: *thinking* Who would expect me to use a non-working elevator? Doesn't work why guard it?  
  
X walked over to the elevator door, and placed his fingers in the small opening between them. X pulled hard and with no problems, plied the shaft entrance open.  
  
X: No sweat...  
  
He smiled to himself, knowing that he had a great plan. But the blue Reploid's smile faded as he looked up.  
  
X: ... Aw crap...  
  
He saw two dark greenish objects directly above him, positioned on the sides of the elevator shaft. Even though it was dark, and he had no type of infrared or night vision, he could still tell what they were. Two Chimera class, walling climbing, ride armors were guarding the entrances to the elevator shafts. They looked identical to Vile's old goliath, except they had special grappling hooks embedded in the feet had a safety covers on to keep the pilot from falling out.  
  
X: Well, I guess that shoots my theory out the window...  
  
As soon as they saw the blue Maverick Hunter come into view, they immediately opened fire with a barrage of missiles and gunfire. X saw this and he dash-jumped away from the shaft entrance. The missiles hit the ground floor and X's speed increased in mid-air as the impact of the explosions caused him to slam into the far wall. If he was human... That surely would have killed him... X staggered to his feet as he recovered from his unpleasant trip, regretting the fact, that this time he wasn't wearing any armor.  
  
X: *thinking* Man... I just got here and already I almost got taken out.  
  
X looked back and saw the result of the destruction that was meant for him. There was a huge crater in the lobby now. Everything got totaled in that blast. The only thing that didn't get destroyed (besides the walls around him) was probably him and the front door...   
  
X: It's a good thing this base has a reinforced structure; that could've taken the whole building down...   
  
As X was observing the damage done to the HQ, he heard the loud metallic clank, coming from where the shaft entrance was. The ride armors had touched down on the ground floor... and were now searching to see if they had destroyed their target. X looked for other option; he really didn't want to fight them. Sure, he knew he could take them out, he knew he was capable of it, but he just doesn't want to risk any unneeded destruction. X looked to his right and he saw the stairway on the right side of the room. The ride armors were a fair distance away, so he went for it. He dash-jumped over to the stairway and grab on to the far wall, just a few feet away from the ascending staircase. X made a dash-jump off the wall in that direction, trying not to stray to far from the wall. As soon as he touched down on the ground, he leapt toward the stairs and quickly got behind the nearby wall concealing them from the vision of his enemies. He crouched down and stood still, hoping they didn't see his mad dash to his escape route.  
  
Ride Armor 1: Did you hear that?  
Ride Armor 2: Yeah, it sounded like debris falling...  
Ride Armor 1: But it...  
Ride Armor 2: Be quiet... It's not like that Reploid survived. Look what we did.   
Ride Armor 1: Good point. We should keep scouting around though, there could be more... You think that guy was crazy enough to come in here by himself.  
Ride Armor 2: Forget it. Let's just get back to our posts, the others will take them out if there're more. Besides, we should be on the look out for X.  
X: *thinking* What are they talking about?  
Ride Armor 1: Is he really that tough?  
Ride Armor 2: Probably. He did take Sigma down 4 times in a row. Besides, the boss wants him out of the way.  
Ride Armor 1: Whatever... Let's just hope they've completed the operation by now.  
Ride Armor 2: We got the report a few minutes ago. Zenith and Eurasia are ours...   
X: *thinking* What!?   
Ride Armor 2: ...Zeta is being a bit of trouble because they have a Maverick Hunter division up there. Plus that "Unit #17" seems causing trouble also. So we'll be pulling out soon anyway.  
Ride Armor 1: Good, let's get back to our positions. We'll be out soon enough.  
  
X heard them climb back up the shaft, giving him the word that he was safe. The Hunter sat there for a second, thinking to himself what he had just over heard. They had taken the colonies already!? How? It's been less then 24 hours ever since his and Zero's unit left for the colonies. Eurasia's understandable; Unit #54 hasn't left yet. But how did they take Zenith so soon? He was certain that they had some kind of army to defend themselves against invasion. On the bright side, they hadn't taken Zeta. X was proud that his Unit was winning the battle thus far, but how long could they hold out?  
X threw the thoughts out of his mind at the moment and focused on his current mission. He had to take back the base if he was to help out his friends.   
  
X: Let's see... They're guarding the elevator shafts, so it looks like I gotta climb the floors on foot.   
  
X thought about what might be up ahead. If he were to rush right in, that might be a problem. He's got 23 stories to climb, the last thing he needs is to have an army chasing him and having one waiting for him every time he reaches a new floor. Stealth was a key option this time. The Hunter started up the staircase...  
  
X: I can do this...  
  
  
  
- Zenith - Hanger Bay 54  
  
Sofia: Is the transport ready?  
Air Lancer: Would you shut up! I told you... 5 more minutes.  
Sofia: You can't hurry it up?  
Lancer: I'm refueling a space transport... NO! I can't speed it up!  
Sofia: Okay. Sorry. Just get this thing ready to go.  
  
After taking care of the numerous R-Faction troops, Unit #0 made it to Hanger Bay 54. Air Lancer and Python (who relieved himself and gave the job to Sofia) were re-fueling and preparing the transport for take off. Zero still hasn't shown up, Hwoarang was rigging the entrances with explosives like he was insane, and the transport's destination system kept telling them that they have arrived on Zenith (And just in case you haven't figured it out by now, announcing their "time till arrival" every minute is the problem with these transports). But regardless, they were on their way out. Hwoarang rigged his last charge and ran over to Sofia.  
  
Hwoarang: Where's Zero?  
Sofia: He hasn't made it yet.  
Hwoarang: But we're almost ready; and I those are timed explosives. We've got 15 minutes.  
  
Sofia slapped him over the head. The silver Reploid fell over and grabbed his head, wincing in pain.  
  
Sofia: I thought they were remote detonators!!!  
Hwoarang: Sorry. Timers are all I've got.  
  
Python looked over at the pair and suddenly realized the mistake of making her second in command. Now they had 15 minutes to get off the colony, which was plenty of time, but what if their commander was late? But, as if on cue, Zero ran through the main entrance to the hanger bay followed by a dozen R-Faction troops. Python saw him through the cockpit's windshield.  
  
Python: Figures...  
  
Zero stopped and air-dashed behind the incoming army. They immediately opened fire as he hit the ground, but the crimson Hunter was very quick, he pulled his Z-Saber and started blocking their shots. This was a quick thinking on Zero's part since they could've hit their escape vehicle, making their escape plan fail before completion. Zero took out the two point men by slicing over their torsos and he nailed another one, point blank, in the face with a shot from his Z-Buster, making his explode.  
  
Zero: Come on guys... I'm only one Hunter... Give me a challenge.  
  
The others just kept firing away with their pulse rifles hitting nothing but air or colliding with powerful energy emitting from his Beam Saber. After a couple more rounds... they ran out of ammo. They all looked down at their empty firearms and even though they were wearing helmets, you could just see what the expressions on their faces looked like. But of course, they were persistent. They dropped their weapons and put up their fists, ready to fight to the end.  
  
Zero: I'll give you credit... You don't give up.  
  
Zero just smiled as he deactivated and holstered his weapon. He wanted to make it fair after all. A fistfight they want, a fistfight they'll get.  
  
Zero: Alright... Bring it!  
  
As soon as those words left his mouth, a breeze suddenly slipped by them. Zero must have blinked. He didn't see it, but he most certainly felt someone dash past him. Zero regained his focus and waited for the attack, but to his surprise... no one moved... they simply just fell over. All of them fell on their stomachs, each with dents in their backs as if they were involved in a fierce battle. They had taken too much damage and they all went into status lock.  
  
Zero: What the...  
Gyro: Would you hurry up?  
  
Zero looked up and saw none other than Gyro who was looking at him with a scolding stare.  
  
Zero: One day I'm going to find out how you did that.  
Gyro: I think I'll keep my secrets, thank you.  
Zero: Next time, let me finish them.  
Gyro: I know you like to fight, but now is not the time. This place is going to blow in about 11 minutes.  
Zero: What?  
Gyro: Hwoarang set timed charges in the cargo bay.  
Zero: Great. So what are you waiting for?  
Gyro: I'm not the one you should be worrying about.  
Zero: Like I never have to worry about you.  
Gyro: You don't.  
  
Zero could tell he was smirking.  
  
Zero: Everyone get on board! Is Trina on board?  
Gyro: I believe. Can we go now?  
Zero: Let's hit it...  
???: Turning tail already Zero?  
  
Both Hunters stopped their run towards their escape ship. Gyro turned and looked towards his Commander with and spoke with a questioning voice.  
  
Gyro: Did you just talk to yourself?  
Zero: What the hell?  
???: What? Don't you recognize my voice?  
Zero: ...  
  
Zero turned around slowly and to look behind him... He saw nothing...  
  
???: What? Afraid to hear my voice, come out of your mouth.  
  
Zero stood still, his expression showed it. He was in utter shock. The voice that he was hearing... that evil sounding voice... it was his own. Zero just stood there as if he had seen a ghost. His mouth hung open and his mind seemed to have stopped.   
  
Gyro: What the hell is going on?  
  
Zero finally opened his mouth.  
  
Zero: Who... are... you?  
???: You sound scared Zero... That's not like you.  
  
Zero spun around to face the enemy who spoke to him to find no one. He was scared. He couldn't figure out why. Why was he scared? Who the hell was talking to him. The voice was echoing off every wall in the hanger. He couldn't pinpoint where his unknown opponent was. Zero took out his Saber and activated it once again.   
  
Zero: Where are you!!!  
???: Why don't you turn around.  
  
Zero spun back around quickly to see his foe and once again, he stood there shocked. Words couldn't be formed in his mouth. Every time he tried to speak, he stuttered so much he couldn't even get a single sentence out.  
  
Zero: H... Ho... How...?  
  
Zero couldn't believe whom he was staring at. It was... Himself! It was his former self. The Reploid looked exactly like him in everyway except for the difference in color. His armor was a dark gray and he had jet-black hair, plus his facial skin was a little more tanned. He also had some kind of metal staff strapped to his back, which Zero was assuming was a weapon. Other than that, he looked exactly like Zero before his sacrifice to save his best friend during the first Reploid War. He looked like the Crimson Reploid himself when he was first discovered by Sigma in that abandoned lab many years ago.  
  
Zero: You look like...  
???: ...You  
  
Zero's expression suddenly changed from shock to anger. Whatever fear he felt before now turned into anger. Rage was building up inside him. A rage he had never felt before. He didn't know for sure, but he knew that the Reploid in front of him wasn't just a maverick... He was evil. He knew deep down that what appeared to be nothing more than a look-a-like was a monstrosity created by evil itself. The Hunter's anger got the best of him... He attacked...  
  
  
  
- Maverick Hunter HQ - Floor 14  
  
X ran through the corridors, looking for a way to get out of sight. He had accidentally tripped a small laser movement detector on the thirteenth floor because a small Met got in the way (which he just happened to step on) and he lost his balance while trying to bypass the security system to avoid detection. X mentally smacked himself upside the head for not seeing that damn robot and getting caught by the security system. Never has something so embarrassing happened to him in all the years he's been a Hunter. Now those damn black Reploids with the Bio-Rifles were chasing him.   
  
X: Can't keep running... I have to pick them off...  
  
X turned the incoming corner and quickly dashed up the wall. Once there, tried to keep his spot on the wall, and do it as quietly as he could. All seven of the dark colored mavericks turned the corner and continued their pursuit, unknowing that their prey had outsmarted them. X then leapt off the wall and began charging his X-Buster. As the energy gathered, he hit the ground with a loud metallic clank, which got the attention of his pursuers. The maverick in the very back was the first to turn around.  
  
" OH SHIT!!!"  
  
That got everyone's attention. All seven of them, if they were capable of it, would've peed in their pants. They were scared stiff. Time stopped for each one of them as they saw the one of the most powerful Hunters in existence was ready to blow them apart with a VERY POWERFUL Buster shot. They all realized they were screwed...  
  
X: Eat this!  
  
X released the charge and a huge energy blast burst of the barrel of his arm cannon. The mavericks tried to regain control of their legs but weren't able too (not that it would help them). The burning charge of plasma hit the first a maverick right in the chest, making a very nice sized hole in the maverick's upper body. It didn't stop either, it kept going and the energy never dispersed. It did the same to everyone of them and after, hit the wall behind them. All of them stood there, glancing down at the damage they just took. As if on cue, all of them blew up lighting up the entire corridor. As soon as the smoke cleared and the enemies were confirmed to be dead, X kept on his way. Being as quiet as he could, he looked for the staircase that would lead him up to next floor. While he continued his mission, he paused and looked at his X-Buster...  
  
X: ... When will I be able to put you away...  
  
X looked back up and ironically, saw pack of Mets, followed by those two ride armors he tried to ditch on the first floor coming right at him. X just smiled to himself.  
  
X: Not today...  
  
X engaged them...  
  
  
  
- Outside Maverick Hunter HQ -  
  
Dr. Cain sat down on the bare ground to give his feet a rest. The terrain might have been barren and rocky, he was an old man... he couldn't stand up forever. He reached over his shoulder and messaged it.  
  
Cain: Oh... My back...  
  
Dr. Rico was overlooking some of the other Hunters. Some of them had been wounded and he did his best to deal with both Reploids and humans. He patched them up and tried to help stop any bleed or mech fluid leaks (Reploid's equivalent to bleeding). Neon stood perfectly still, his back straight, his eyes closed. He was very serious about his work, and whenever he didn't have a direct objective to complete (no, he doesn't do this on his off-time) he would close his eyes and go into a form of hesitation. Like this was almost more alert then he usually is. He calls it alertness training. Bison was pacing back and forth, getting a little anxious over something.  
  
Neon: What's wrong Commander?  
Bison: ... What?  
  
The titanic Hunter looked over to his second in command, who still had his eyes closed.  
  
Neon: Well?  
Bison: ... Nothing...  
Neon: I know you're lying... You're having second thoughts about X...  
Bison: Yes... I'am...  
Neon: He's one, if not the best Hunter we have. Why are you worried?  
Bison: Because... The odds are stacked against him. Who knows what'll happen if he actually makes it to the roof. You do know they'll be expecting us to make a move. When they find out we did, they might do something drastic.  
Neon: True... I think we should evacuate the area.  
Bison: I agree... They might blow the base if he gets to close.  
Cain: What!?  
  
Cain slowly rose to his feet to become a little more active in the conversation.  
  
Cain: How do you know that?  
Neon: We don't... But it is something to take into consideration. If they do, once they raid it, what's the point in keeping the base intact? They'll probably destroy it.  
Bison: Or they really have no interest in the base...  
Cain: What are you getting at?  
Bison: Well, the first thing they did was cut off communications. They might just be trying to interfere with our operations so they can give their partners enough time to fill out their objectives.  
Cain: How do you know this?  
Bison: I don't...  
Cain: Than how...  
Neon: It's called a diversion. Except for our current units out on patrol, everyone is here, trying to solve our little problem of taking back the HQ. So we could have a whole squad of mavericks, at this very moment, raiding weapons facilities, etc.  
Cain: Right... It does seem logical. But why take out our communications first?  
Bison: Beats me... But whoever did managed to sneak up on to the roof without being detected. Why not just go right in and kill everybody?  
Neon: Don't know... Anyway... back to what we were talking about, why are you so worried about X?  
Bison: Just call it a hunch. If the mavericks on the inside are as good as I think, then he might have a problem. I think I'll have to go in there myself and give him a hand.  
Neon: You're not serious.  
Bison: Evacuate the perimeter. I'm going in.  
Cain: You don't have that kind of authority Bison!  
Bison: Well. You're not going to stop me. I do believe this is for the best. They might just decide to blow the base and I DO think X will need my help. Correct me if I'm thinking irrationally.  
Cain: ... No. You are right. I'll give the order... You sure you'll be able to get in without getting spotted.  
Bison: X is a good Hunter. I doubt I'll even need to try if he took the direct approach...  
Cain: Don't get yourself killed.  
Neon: *hesitantly* Yeah... Ditto...  
  
Bison just smiled and began walking toward the entrance of the base. He walked. He was calm and he stood tall. It was as if the job had already been done. The giant Hunter just went right inside as he entered through the metallic doors which were almost blown off due to a huge explosion on the first floor (X's first encounter with those ride armors). Cain watched and then gave the signal for everyone to evacuate. Neon followed but not without giving his Commander one last glance...  
  
Neon: What are you up to?  
  
  
  
- Zeta - Communications Room 4  
  
Trigger sat at the controls of the communications monitoring station relaying all incoming messages from all over the colony. There were reports of violence (thanks to the actions of the pirates who were dead set on taking over the colony), death tolls (which wasn't as big as you'd think), etc. It seems as though some of the available Hunters of the Zeta Division went maverick during R-Faction's attack and were attempting to give them landing clearance in one of the shuttle bays on the north wing. Kara and the rest of the Unit, luckily, saw it coming. So far, their Unit and the rest of the Zeta based Hunters were able to halt the incoming armies and keep them from taking over the colony. Most citizens were taken to bomb shelters and the ZHQ to be protected from any further act of violence. Trigger also helped beef up the security system to be more efficient (turrets now have motion sensors so the alarm doesn't have to be set off prior to infiltration). He opened a com-link from the stations communications system and contacted the rest of his Unit...  
  
Trigger: Unit #17... Come in... I repeat...  
Volnut: What is it small man?  
Trigger: We got a message from Zenith.  
Volnut: Hold on a sec. *In the distance* Kara... Check your COM...  
Kara: What is it?  
Trigger: We got a message from Ms. Heartilly on Zenith.  
Kara: ... And...  
Trigger: Her and Unit #0 are taking a transport and coming here.  
Kara: What? Why?  
Trigger: The military enacted a coup.  
Kara: The entire military went maverick!? What about the humans?  
Trigger: The whole military...  
Kara: The civilians?  
Trigger: They supported the coup and aided the pirates...  
Kara: You mean to tell me that they've completely taken over the colony?  
Trigger: Judging from the message, I think they might have by now. Zero's Unit is trying to make an escape to our colony.  
Kara: ... Well, when we receive contact from them open up a shuttle bay and let them in.  
Trigger: What!? But the pirates!  
Kara: I know... They'll take advantage and try to slip through. You have the turrets up right?  
Trigger: Yeah... But...  
Kara: Volnut and I are at Shuttle Bay 9, we're cleaning out the place... It looks like we've got enough ships to mobilize a defense force. Don't worry; we won't let them in.   
Trigger: Where's everybody else?  
Kara: They're escorting civilians to safer grounds or they're on patrol. Is there anything else to report?  
Trigger: No ma'am.  
Kara: Okay, contact the SB9 when you receive contact from Unit #0. We'll launch our fighters to keep the Faction from getting in.  
Trigger: Copy that.  
  
Trigger cut the com-link and went back to work...  
  
  
  
- Zenith - Hanger Bay 54  
  
Zero's attack was unforgiving... Whatever fear he felt was forgotten and his emotions were overcome by anger. He lifted his Z-Saber high while he leapt as high as he could, ready to destroy the maverick look-alike with one blow. Zero's battle cry was like a demon's, it struck fear into everyone around him (well, except his enemy, who just sat there and smiled), even himself. The blonde haired Hunter didn't know exactly what came over him, but he was too focused on getting rid of this potential threat to care. As his weapon came down on his foe, Zero put all his strength into it, wanting to make it the final blow. But as he did, he hit the floor. His Saber was now wedged halfway into the steel floor, and there was no sign of his enemy...  
  
???: Zero... You're acting as if you were infected by the virus. Last time you did this... well, I know you don't remember... But last time you did this you were very badly beaten. Why not calm down so we can have a serious duel.  
Zero: Who the hell are you!?  
???: Well, you don't know me, so why not introduce myself? My name is Slade.  
Zero: Slade huh? Where the hell did you come from?  
Slade: Sorry... That's all you get. I don't feel like volunteering info to a failure.  
Zero: Failure?  
Slade: Oh... That's right! You don't remember. Silly me. You're just as stupid as that idiot, X. Or maybe even more so, he lost his memory for a reason. You lost it because you were acting like a crazed maniac. Oops... I've said too much.  
Zero: What are you talking about? How do you know X?  
Slade: Oh, I know quite a bit about both of you "Legendary Hunters". Of course I really don't feel like telling you. It's irrelevant to my mission.  
Zero: Don't worry... We'll extract the data from you once I kill you!  
  
Zero leapt into the air once again, his Saber free from the ground below. This time, the maverick didn't even move. He simply caught the weapon in one hand, snatching it from his hand as he kicked the Hunter in midair, sending him flying a good 25 feet away from him.  
  
Slade: Oh please... I don't need any heroics right now.  
  
Slade deactivated the Hunter's weapon and threw it up into the air. His arm transformed into an arm cannon and he just shot the air-born weapon, making it explode into mere pieces. Zero recovered and grabbed at his upper body.  
  
Zero: Damn...  
  
Slade reformed his hand, and folded his arms, going back into his "I'm confident I won't lose" stance.  
  
Slade: Anyway, I hope we can come to terms here. You see. I've successfully taken control of the colony. And no, it wasn't by force. Everybody, the R-Faction, which I'am the leader of by the way, the citizens, Zenith's Royal Military, everybody helped me raise to power.  
Zero: What did you promise them?  
Slade: A new leader. That's all. You see, Patrick Zenith was what you would call... a dictator. He made life a living hell for everybody living here.  
Zero: What are you talking about?  
Slade: Why don't you ask your informer, she would know.  
Zero: I already did... She doesn't know. All that I heard was that there were a few unjust laws here and there, but he tried to resolve them.  
Slade: They're all lies Zero. Everybody on the colony wanted him out of power even his own military. After all, they did help us win the palace without much resistance.  
Zero: ...  
Slade: That's right. You can't deny the facts.  
Zero: Why do you want the colonies?  
Slade: That I can't tell you. You'll all find out soon enough. It's all in good intentions though.  
Zero: Bullshit. I know as well as you do that you're going to kill everybody once you're done here.  
Slade: Zero, I'm not what you call a "Virus Maverick" or an "Insane Maverick". I really don't need to hurt any of the people here. There's no need for unneeded bloodshed.  
Zero: A Domestic Maverick with a conscience...  
Slade: Besides... I'm not like you.  
Zero: What the hell does that mean?  
Slade: If the roles were reversed, I'm sure you'd kill everyone.  
Zero: I'd never...  
Slade: But you have before. Remember a year ago? Remember Colonal?  
Zero: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Zero leapt forward again, this time trying to tackle his opponent. He attacked with blind rage, fueled by being called a murderer. It was his job. He didn't like it, and he remembered that for days he grieved over the death of his good friend. Slade just jumped out of the way and Zero countered by making a forward flip and landing on his feet. Sensing he would attack again, Slade drew his weapon, the metallic fighting staff that was holstered on his back. But it wasn't a staff. Slade activated the weapon and energy emitted from the end of it. It was an Energy Scythe! Zero saw this but didn't care as he activated his Z-Buster and pointed at Slade, ready to blow him away. Zero's readiness was cut short however as he was struck down by an unknown energy blast.   
Zero, battered from the attack, still managed to get back up. He looked to his right, expecting to see another one of those blasted R-Faction grunts but it was someone else. It was a woman. She was surrounded by some kind of aura. Her palms were stretched outwards as he could figure that the blast had been produced from her bare hands. It was a brunette haired woman wearing a black armored jumpsuit and a familiar red barrette. Zero couldn't believe it. He stood there in utter shock. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him. It was...  
  
Zero: Iris!?  
Iris: Hello Zero.  
  
Zero didn't know what to think. How could she be alive? He felt happiness, but couldn't bare the thought of what he knew was taking place here.  
  
Slade: Thank you love...  
  
The evil look-alike holstered his weapon, knowing there was no need for it. He walked toward the beautiful Reploid woman and leaned down, giving her a passionate kiss. Surprisingly, she returned the embrace. The kiss lingered for a few seconds and finally they broke it. Both of them turned to Zero, still holding each other. The Hunter just stood there... shocked. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, all he wanted to do was turn away. But he couldn't. He finally regained enough composure to form a few words.  
  
Zero: I... Iris... W... Why...  
Iris: You left me for dead Zero. You killed my brother and you almost killed me.  
Zero: How... How does he fit into this?  
Slade: I saved her.  
Zero: What!?  
Iris: Yes, that right. After you abandoned me, Slade came to my rescue. For a minute, I thought it was you, but I knew that couldn't be true.  
  
Zero still stood there, unknown emotions flooding his mind. The tone in her voice, it was so... hate-filled.  
  
Zero: Iris... I didn't mean... I didn't want to. Your brother didn't stand down. I had too...  
Iris: Liar! You knew exactly what we were trying to accomplish. Why didn't you just let it be?  
Zero: Sigma would've...  
Iris: SHUT UP!!! I don't want your excuses. My brother died a horrible death... a death at your hands, Zero! And then you try and kill me... To think I was in love with you...  
Zero: Iris...  
Iris: ENOUGH! JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID HUNTER!  
Gyro: Why don't you can it?  
  
The former assassin, who knocked both mavericks on the ground with a simple sweep, interrupted the conversation. Gyro quickly gained some distance as the both Slade, nor Iris stayed down for long.  
  
Slade: I told you... I don't need heroics.  
  
Slade drew his weapon once again and Iris was getting ready to attack as well, but they were interrupted once again as they were knocked off their feet by another Hunter, on who went by the name of Python.  
  
Python: Would you just shut the hell up? You guys are more than annoying.  
Iris: Python!  
Python: Shut up traitor! Zero!!!!  
  
Zero gave his attention to his second in command, who threw him a replacement Z-Saber. Zero activated it and it went on immediately, the beam of energy now a bright blue instead of green. Zero stood there thinking long and hard... finally coming to a decision.  
  
Zero: Thanks Python... Let's move out!   
Python: Yes sir...  
Gyro: Roger that...  
  
The three Hunters ran for the transport, which was now refueled and ready to go. As they got halfway there, the mavericks regained their stance.  
  
Slade: Shoot them!!!  
  
As soon as he shouted those words, those same maverick grunts busted through the door, pulse rifles firing wildly at the retreating Hunters. Zero stopped and turned to face them.  
  
Zero: Keep going guys... I'll take care of this.  
Gyro: The transport's good to go.  
Zero: This'll only take a few seconds.  
  
The two Hunters continued on their way and Zero put away his Saber. He charged his Z-Buster as the mavericks (Slade and Iris) included, were unloading everything they had, trying to kill the Maverick Hunters that were escaping. The crimson warrior charged up just enough not to over charge and release two blasts. One at the feet of grunts, and one headed directly at the two in charge. The first hit the ground with enough force to knock the black R-Faction troops off their feet. The other not hitting it's target, but force the man and woman to dodge the incoming attack. With everybody distracted, Zero walked over to the transport and boarded it, but not without saying...  
  
Zero: Next time... Watch who you're calling failure...  
  
Slade finally recovered, but not in enough time to stop them. The transport was no longer touching the landing pad and was now out hanger entrance, descending into space. The Hunters looked back and could see him swearing and shaking his fist at them as they gained more and more distance from them and the colony. But he was knocked to his feet ONCE AGAIN as the timed explosives detonated almost destroying the Hanger Bay. Though of course it didn't kill them, but they'd be floating around in space till their troops went to pick them up.  
  
Hwoarang: I love my work...  
  
Hwoarang sat back smiling, putting his arms around Sofia, who immediately slapped them away. Air Lancer was piloting the ship, Python and Gyro were now working the rear turret controls (which were added during the refueling), and Trina was sitting down across from Zero, who was obviously stressed out. Zero caught a look at Trina, who also looked depressed. She probably read his file and knew exactly what events happened before hand that led up to the current one. He knew she wanted to say "I'm sorry", but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Zero couldn't blame her though. Sofia left Hwoarang's side and sat next to her Commander, putting her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Sofia: It's not your fault...  
  
Zero didn't say anything. He just returned the embrace and put his arm around her. Zero felt the emotions, and if he were capable of it... he would have been crying...  
  
  
  
- Maverick Hunter HQ - 23rd floor  
  
MegaMan X, after sneaking up (and battling) his way up, floor by floor, he finally reached the 23rd floor. He was now right below the roof where the communications satellites were. The last floor of the HQ was really just a preparation room for rookie Hunters. Target practice, sparring, etc... All took place on the top floor. So it was mostly just open space except for the targeting range to the right and the various lockers on the left wall, which contained weapons and other equipment. X walked forward quietly, trying not to disturb any mavericks that happened to be hanging out or possibly taking a nap up here. X took a look around the room. He saw nothing suspicious, and that didn't seem right.  
  
X: It can't be deserted.  
  
X thought about this for a second. The mavericks (the ones he was trying to win the base back from) got in the base by coming in through the roof. A sense of irony came over X again.  
  
X: It's a trap.  
???: Well said Hunter.  
  
X dash-jumped backwards, dodging the incoming barrage of sharp metal blades that hit the floor, which were strong enough to pierce the steel enforced ground on which he stood. X then came in contact with a wall, which he quick climbed, as the small miniature knives kept coming. X jumped off the wall and ran over to the other side of the room, charging his Buster. He saw that the mini-throwing knives were being thrown from over near the targeting range. X shot his charged Buster shot and it hit the first counter, which just happened to have a small (but loaded) frag grenade sitting right on top. The explosion was large, but more than his Buster could do alone. The blast would have destroyed half of the entire room if it hadn't been for a strong steel structure (hey, it's a heavily fortified base).  
  
???: Wow... You dodged them all. Impressive... For a Hunter...  
  
X turned to see a maverick, standing at about 6 foot 2 inches, with grayish armor with green highlights. The Reploid resembled a bird of some sort even though he didn't have wings, but he had a beak to top it off.  
  
Falcon: So... How've ya been X.   
X: It's been awhile... Melee Falcon, am I right?  
Falcon: You remember. I'm flattered.  
  
It was Melee Falcon, the first rookie Hunter to make it into Unit #2 during his first week after registering. He used small blades he dubbed "Falcon Blades" as his primary weapon. They were shot out of small sockets located in his palms. He also used a small katana like sword (same length as an S2-Class Beam Saber) he carved himself, which he calls the "Falcon Saber". He was labeled a Virus Maverick since he seems to have no problems with his internal systems and him attacking his Unit for no reason what so ever. X met him one day at Sky Lagoon before the Repliforce Crisis. He was the Hunter that took him in.  
  
X: What are you doing here?  
Falcon: Doing my job. I'm the Commander of the R-Faction squad you're destroying.  
X: Really... You've come a long way. Never thought you'd... Oh wait. You are a maverick *smiles*  
Falcon: Joke all you want X. Your end is by my hands.   
  
Falcon started off the battle by drawing his sword and then lifting his hand to fire a few Falcon Blades at him. X easily dodged them and returned fire with his Buster. Falcon dodged them as well and stayed on the offensive. He took a few swings with his Saber but he hit nothing but air. Falcon backed away as he saw X had jumped over his last attack, now unloading a series of shots from his X-Buster. Falcon took them right in the chest but to X's surprise, he didn't go down. He grabbed X's neck when he landed and lifted him off the ground. X winced as the maverick strangled him.  
  
X: *to himself* Why are they always taller than me?  
  
X struggled to no avail. Falcon just smiled as he saw the Hunter try to break free.  
  
Falcon: Let me help...  
  
The maverick let go of his neck and let him down. As soon as X's feet hit the floor, he kicked him in the gut making him fly into the fall wall. X grabbed his stomach and staggered to his feet. X hated situations like this... The enemy already has the advantage. The 6 foot tall maverick walked over to him, weapon in hand. X quickly shook it off and kicked off the wall, launching himself straight up into the are and landing behind him after a perfect back flip. The blue Hunter then hopped up into the air, kicking him square in the face with a roundhouse. The metallic bird stumbled over hitting his back against the wall. X took advantage of this and unleashed a barrage of right and left jabs, each a hit to colliding with the maverick's chest. X then finished his assault with a well timed flip-kick right to the jaw. Falcon finally went down.  
With the maverick down, X took a brief rest. It wasn't over yet. One on one duels with Maverick Commanders never end in an easy victory. X readied his Buster and took a few steps back. The sword-welding maverick finally stood up.  
  
Falcon: Not bad... You're a lot more skill in CQB than I originally thought.  
  
He smiled at X as he said this, and to the Hunter, it meant "I've got something up my sleeve". X pointed the barrel of his arm cannon at him Falcon ran to the left. X was ready to cut him off but the bird maverick quickly changed directions. X opened fire to no avail as his enemy dodged his attacks with lightning speed. His movements were so quick that X could barely follow his movement. Figuring he had to do something fast, X unleashed a load of Buster shots at his opponent, hoping to hit him. Falcon just kept moving. He did his best "Spider-Man" impression and did a series of handsprings; none of X's attacks hitting their mark. Falcon, after his acrobatic insanity, touched down and unleashed a wave of sharp blades, aimed at X's head. With quick thinking, X shot at them, making them ricochet off the shining plasma energy. A few of them hit the floor and the ceiling, but some were headed in Falcon's direction. He saw this and tried to dodge them as best he could (which wasn't very many). Two of the blades hit his chest and another his calf, making hit the dirt, face first. He soon recollected his thoughts...  
  
Falcon: Dammit...   
X: Give up?  
Falcon: Not just yet...  
  
Melee Falcon jumped to his feet, smiling once again. X rolled his eyes and they were back at it. Falcon rushed the lone Hunter and made a vertical slash with his sword in his direction. X saw this coming and immediately dashed to his left, and Falcon leapt to his right. They were now a good distance apart and the maverick DID have a plan. He threw his Falcon Saber at him! This took X completely by surprise and X did his best to dodge it. He managed it, but just barely. He blade had almost cut through the Titanium X plating on his left leg. The Saber veered right and then back again, flying into the hands of it's owner once again. If that attack would've connected, it would have surely killed the Hunter... But even with that in mind... X had a plan.  
  
X: *thinking* Come on... Do that again...  
  
As anticipated... He did it again. The now over confident maverick threw his weapon once again. X concentrated, and this time, dodged it without a scratch. But he wasn't done yet. Falcon moved over to his right to catch his air-born weapon, which the Hunter also expected. X before he hit the floor, shot one well placed (and very accurate) Buster shot at his feet, hitting him right in the his front left leg.  
  
Falcon: OH SHIT!!!  
  
Those were the maverick's last words as his Saber pierced his armor, traveling through his body (while in midair), and eventually cutting off his entire upper body. As his body split apart, X could see the agony on his face as he had realized he was about to die. A few moments later, the maverick falcon self-destructed in a blinding flash of lights, which X closed his eyes to avoid. After the loud BOOM, X opened his eyes to see that nothing was left expect for half his torso which still had an arm attached (not to mention the explosion left a fairly large crater). X walked over to the remains of Melee Falcon and closed his eyes, giving his opponent a moment of silence before he moved on. X regretted his actions... But they had to be done. X opened his eyes, and focused on his mission again, which should be complete since he did take out their leader... The first thing he did was he reached over to Falcons remains, and grabbed his remaining arm. His arm began to glow while he used his variable weapon system to copy the maverick's weapon schematics and make them his own. X had now inherited the Falcon Blade! X was just about to tell his fellow Hunters he had completed the mission... But his victory was short lived.   
  
Bison: Well done Commander X...  
  
X turned to see none other than Bolt Bison, which you already know is the leader of Unit #54.  
  
X: Bison... What are you doing here?  
Bison: Oh, I came to help you. But I don't think you'll need it now.  
X: You came by yourself?  
Bison: Affirmative... Didn't want to give come in here with a militia, we suspect that they might blow the base if they figure out we're retaliating.  
X: Smart... Well, you can tell Dr. Cain and everybody else to come in. I've taken care of the threat.  
  
Bison didn't respond. X found that unusual, seeing that there was no longer any threat to the base. Then it hit him... How did Bison get up here? X had to climb through the air-ducts or he'd be destroyed by the anti-alloy mechanisms, which were flooded throughout the base.  
  
X: You're one of them aren't you?  
Bison: That I have to say is true.  
  
The former Hunter raised his hand in the air, and a large electric blot emitted from his hands and shot towards X, hitting him in the chest. He was knocked against the wall behind him and it almost gave out. X tried to get back up to no avail. He got hurt pretty bad and it was a direct hit. Bison just walked towards him, stopping a few feet away.  
  
Bison: For a Reploid who's supposed to have limitless potential, you're pretty weak.  
X: Hey... You... had help.  
Bison: True, I doubt you'd be hurt as much if you didn't just battle your way through 23 stories filled with mavericks wanting to tare you apart.  
X: You let them in didn't you?  
Bison: Yes. I shut down a few sections of the security grid so they could get onto the roof and disrupt communications. Thanks to me, Zenith and Eurasia have fallen and are now in operational control under the R-Faction. Zenith's military had no problem helping the R-Faction take over Zenith, and the absence of my Unit, ensured Eurasia's capture.  
X: Why?  
Bison: Let's just say, I'm tired of being a Hunter... Everyday, my Unit has to go on patrol and risk our lives to protect those worthless beings that made us. Plus we get no reward. I find it disgusting that humanity has to rely on us to save them from what they created.  
X: Is that all you see Bison?  
Bison: I think that you're blind to the truth Hero... We are creations of humanity. But they only use us. They don't praise our existence. We are only tools to them.  
X: You're wrong... We're not tools.  
Bison: Exactly. So why protect the Humans?  
X: Because it's the right thing to do. Letting people die is wrong. I won't stand for it.  
Bison: They'd watch you die if they got the chance. They wouldn't even care. They'd just find a replacement for you.  
X: You're fucked up Bison... How do you know everybody like that? There are many good people out there.  
Bison: No, you're wrong. No Human is "good". They're all careless bastards!  
X: You just don't understand Bison. There ARE good people out there. I've seen it for myself.   
Bison: Bullshit! Tell me X... What is you reason for fighting?  
  
X didn't reply right away... To tell the truth, he really didn't know. He hated to fight. He didn't want to have any part in it. But he fought anyway... and won.  
  
X: ... To protect people...  
Bison: And why do you protect them?  
X: I don't want to watch people suffer... I don't want anybody to die... I only fight for what I believe in. I believe that Reploids and Humans can, and will, co-exist. Humans and Reploids like you just want someone to kill. You're all killers.  
Bison: Wrong... You're the killer X! Do you have any idea how many Reploids you killed just now? And you saw Falcon's death. You murdered very one of them!  
X: NO!... It wasn't my fault. If I let them do what they wanted they would have killed even more people!  
Bison: It's you who doesn't understand X! They were also fighting for what they believed in... And they died because of it. Hunters do nothing but hunt down Reploids for the Humans! They wanted to stop the killing! You murdered them!  
X: I didn't murder them! I was protecting people!  
Bison: What about the Reploids you just slaughtered? They're the ones that needed protecting!  
X: They were mavericks!!!  
  
X was losing it now. He was being accused of everything he hated. Everything he didn't want to become. He refused to think of himself as a murderer. He wasn't a killer. He was a protector... Wasn't he?  
  
Bison: As much as I'd like to debate with you further, I have to put you away. All we need to do is take Zeta, and we'll be able to activate Royal Weapon!  
X: What!?  
Bison: heh heh heh...   
X: What are you talking about!?  
Bison: None of your business X! Just die...  
  
Bison put both hands in the air and got ready to deliver the deathblow... X closed his eyes, as he was too weak to do anything. A very faint sound reached X's ears as his eyes were shut, almost like a sword swinging through the air. X waited... but the blow never came... X opened his eyes. Bison was just standing there; he still stood in the same position. Ready to blow him apart. But his face... His expression... He looked as if he was petrified.  
  
X: What the...  
  
Bison fell to his knees, staring straight at the Hunter. But there was something about his eyes... He looked like he had just died. Ironically... He did. X looked in horror as the former leader of Unit #54 was decapitated right before his very eyes. His head just fell off. It fell to the floor and his neck started spewing mech fluid in huge amounts. His body finally fell over with a loud thud and X just sat there... astonished.  
  
X: What the hell!?  
  
X mustered all the strength he could and managed to get up. He walked a few steps over to his body to examine what happened. His head indeed fell off, but why? X took it as dumb luck as to seeing he was just about to get killed himself. X looked at him and saw that there was a clean, straightforward, cut right through his neck. It had been severed off.  
  
X: What the... Someone had to have done this.   
???: Brilliant deduction.  
  
X looked up and saw that there was someone else in the someone else in the room. A figure stood not far off in the distance. He was wearing a dark brown cloak. From this distance he couldn't really describe him, and he couldn't see his face since it was so dark (plus the cloak was also covering his head). The cloak was pretty worn. It was torn at the bottom and at the sleeves. The length wasn't all that long either as it only went down to the figure's knees and it exposed his arms. The only thing that couldn't be seen was his upper body and head. His arms and legs (which were visible) were plated with black armor. And judging by his shape and appearance... He was a Reploid. He was holding the Falcon's Saber and the was mech fluid dripping off of it.  
  
???: I'm the one who is destined to kill you...  
X: Who are you?  
  
There was no reply.  
  
X: I said...  
???: X... After all this time, I finally get to meet you.  
X: Who are you!?  
???: That is irrelevant. You don't need to know my identity as of right now. My primary mission was to destroy you... But I've changed my objectives. All is going according to plan.  
X: What!? What are you talking about? Are you with R-Faction?  
???: Once those pirates and that idiot Slade activate Royal Weapon, there'll be no stopping my plan.  
X: That's it!  
  
X pointed his Buster at what he now confirmed as a maverick, but the cloaked figure was way ahead of him. He dropped the sword and lifted his arm to reveal his own cannon, which he fired immediately. A stream of purple energy erupted from the barrel, hitting X right in the chest before he could counter with his Buster. X grabbed his chest; gasping at the excruciating pain he was experiencing.  
  
X:AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
???: ...  
X: It can't be... It's...  
  
X could barely get the words out as he was being engulfed by the purple energy.  
  
X: It's... The... Virus...  
???: Yes... It's what you call the "Maverick Virus".  
  
X struggled, but he couldn't. The virus was spreading through his entire body. He fought it as long as he could, but he was growing weak as the virus took it's hold.  
  
X: No... I'm not... a... maverick...  
  
X's vision started fading, and eventually, everything went black...  
  
Final Note: I know there are some errors in my grammar or spelling. But these will be practically non-existent in part 2. I intend to detail the plot a lot more as well. So the title will make sense, since I didn't even explain what Royal Weapon is yet. Anyway, check the glossary below. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
  
Glossary:  
  
Domestic Maverick: A Reploid that is labeled maverick for reasons other than being infected by the Maverick or Sigma Virus, or by some kind of malfunction.  
Example: Repliforce... Nuff said...  
  
Virus Maverick: A Reploid that goes maverick because of infection by the Maverick or Sigma Virus.  
  
Insane Maverick: A Reploid that goes maverick because of a malfunction or error in it's internal systems. Braking the first rule of robotics also puts the maverick in this category.  
  
Special Units: Maverick Hunter Units that excel in special operations and are considered for non-traditional missions (secret ops, etc...)  
Example: Unit #0, Zero's Unit.  
  
Elite Units: Traditional Maverick Hunter Units. Take on most Hunter operations and in general, stop any kind of maverick threat. Usually contains Hunters with ranks as high as A-class.  
Example: Unit #17, X's Unit.  
  
Militia Units: Basically the same as Elite Units but are HUGE in numbers. They operate the same but are also used as infantry if a huge war just happens to break out.  
Example: Unit #68 (This explains why the battle between Unit #68 and those mysterious mavericks takes so long. You remember when June sent back up to Reploid Research Facility 12-4 right? After that scene it said "A few hours later...", thus switching scenes to Zero's apparent arrival on Zenith, and THEN X is just notified maverick threat. Their Unit is huge so the thought of sending back up never occurred to them until after the majority was destroyed. Just thought I'd let you know).   
  
Para-sphere: An electric sphere shaped projectile that paralyzes the target.  
Example: In the first MegaMan X game. Vile captured X in the very beginning by using this type of projectile (I know... I really have to come up with a better name for it).  
  
... And that's about it for Part 1...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
